Hanji Zoe the babysitter
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Hanji Zoe 18years old lost her job and was in need of money fast. To her luck she found a job offer to babysit a 12years old boy called Levi Ackerman.
1. The start of being a babysitter

A normal Monday morning for the 18years old Hanji Zoe. If only if it were peaceful and not full of stress and chaos since the last month. Due to some circumstances Hanji rather did not want to talk about anymore. Let's just say there was an explosion in the lab she started working on since last year and the boss there kicked her out... and now her rent to her small apartment was soon due, bills for electricity and water were coming up. She needed money fast any way possible. And a new working place.  
But what could she do? And best way possible get an offer already today...

"Sigh Hanji you really are in trouble."

Taking a sip from her morning coffee while leaning against her kitchen counter, Hanji checked her phone, messaging Nanaba her best friend for any ideas for help. Maybe she knew someone which was looking for someone to hire. A bar maybe or a restaurant needing a waitress.  
The reply didn't took long

 _'Morning to you too... sorry Hanji Mike said he does not need anyone at the moment in his bar. But Erwin said he can get you into a new lab job soon, right?'_

Hanji nodded silently to herself. She knew Erwin said he would help where he can but her problem did exist now and not later.

 _'I know but if I cannot pay the bills this month in time my landlord will kick me out and I won't be able to survive.'_

This time it took several minutes until Nanaba wrote her reply along with a number.

 _'I think this could be of help for you. There is this family, my neighbor which is looking for a babysitter. A single mother with her 12years old boy. She has to leave her home often for work and has always a need for a babysitter. Seems like the boy is a pretty handful considering no one of these babysitters stay for long. Maybe you could call and try it out? Just yesterday I saw another babysitter from my window running out of their garden with a rather displeased expression on their face._

 _Anyway you are good with children. Maybe you can do it. I know she pays well asking me once too but I declined having no time. Here is the number:_

 _XXXX-XXX-XXXX'_

Hanji read the message once than twice going the idea through her head. Was she able to handle such a child?

She wasn't even able to take properly take care of herself according to her ex high school classmate Moblit Berner. Never even dated anyone for more than a month due to grossing them out soon enough with her so called crazy behavior.  
Looking around her apartment she scanned her place. If she got no money she could soon say this place good bye. Gulping the last drops of her coffee from down her mug Hanji groaned.

"Ok, how bad could one little 12years old brat possible be? You are an adult. Act like one and babysit this brat. If you befriend yourself with him I bet he will be a little angel."

Dialing the number Nanaba wrote to her Hanji asked for the babysitting job... and she got it.

* * *

Just a day later Hanji found herself in front of a big nice looking house. It was about 6:00pm in the evening. The job was to babysit him actually for a whole day almost due to his mother work and long absence due to this. Checking her decent appearance one last time she hoped she looked good enough. She wore a yellow blouse along with a pair of dark blue jeans, black small heeled shoes which were killing her already, a black small bag, where she brought some stuff with her and her hair was up in a ponytail she always almost put it into.  
As she rang the doorbell it didn't even took ten seconds until a beautiful long black haired woman stood at the door. Her beauty made even Hanji stare at her. She could imagine how guys must be drooling over her. How old was she? Considering she has a 12years old son.

"Hello, we talked on the phone. I am Hanji Zoe the babysitter for your son L-"

Hanji stretched her hand out smiling brightly, stopping her introduction as she noticed a second figure peeking from the side of his mother out and looking at Hanji with a scowl on his face. He had raven hair, grey blueish eyes like his mother and looked pretty short for a 12years old boy, Hanji thought immediately.

"Ah Levi! Say hello to your new babysitter."

Hanji decided to bend down to the boys eye level and giving him a hand.

"I'm Hanji, you must be Levi. Your mother told me a bit about you. I hope we can get along."

Levi eyed her hand than her face. His expression not changing and staying grumpy. His hands did not move away from his mothers red skirt.

"Hello. Whatever you won't stay long here anyway."

"Levi!"

Kuchel scolded him, rubbing her temples as she freed herself from his grasp and took his hands into hers, smiling at him fondly.

"You know I have to go and work. I promise you I will be back as fast as I can okay? Tomorrow I am back like usual.

Levi didn't look satisfied even as his mother gave him a little goodbye kiss on his forehead and ruffling his hair before she grabbed her pouch and keys.

"Miss Zoe you have my phone number in case of am emergency. I know he looks like he could be trouble but Levi is a good child. He never does anything bad. I am really thankful for the fast help. If not for you I would have needed to cancel this job offer..."

"It's really no problem Miss Ackerman."

"Kuchel is fine."

"Oh okay. Miss Kuchel I promise you to take care of Levi and we will have a lots of fun, right Levi?"

Levi ignored her, giving his mother, rather her black jacket she almost forgot to put on in the hurry she was.  
Thanking her son Kuchel waved at them both one last time before she hurried out of the house and was gone, leaving Hanji with the little Levi alone.  
Well than this would be a long day Hanji guessed.

After a minute of just silence Levi got irritated and broke the silence, his hands crossed over his chest as he eyed Hanji questionable.

"Are you frozen up there? You want me to show where everything is or leave right now. I can take care of myself you know."

"Sorry little guy, I gave your mother my word to watch you until she is back. So please show me around."

Hanji smirked teasing him, amused how his face flamed up and he clicked his tongue as he quickly started stomping away, ahead of her.

"Don't call me short! And now move your long legs shitty glasses I will only show you around once!"

Noting down in her head to call him short, Hanji chuckled moving after this little brat called Levi.  
He showed her around the whole house. Downstairs was a guest bathroom, the living room, a big kitchen connected to a dinning room. Leading up the stairs Levi walked past the closed room which is her mothers bedroom as he explained and next to it a small office along with a second bathroom and at the end of the hallway his room was located.  
Hanji peeked inside his child room, noticing quickly how clean and not messy it was.

"Wow, in your age my room looked like a trashcan. I never liked cleaning my room and annoyed my parents with it."

"Disgusting."

Levi stepped inside past her and closed his closet he had still opened. It annoyed him. He needed everything in order and clean.

"Clean freak"

Hanji snickered making Levi glare at her.

"I would like to go and take a shower so please could you go out so I can take my clothes off?"

"Sure, sure mister. I will be downstairs and give you your privacy Levi. Call me if you need help."

"Perverted woman. Now go out."

Hanji noticing how wrong her words sounded groaned, slightly blushing with embarrassment now.

"I didn't mean it like this!"

Levi merely rolled his eyes, using his strength to push her out of his room and shut it behind himself. But not before he said.

"I know. I made a joke. You are way older than me, right? Now go out so I can get a shower."

Downstairs Hanji sat down on the big black couch in the modern styled with white walls and white with black furniture mixed in living room. A big TV screen was hanging on the wall being as big as her herself almost she guessed. Hanji didn't know what his mothers work was but being a single mother and having such a big house meant she did earn quite a bit to pay for all of this. Having nothing to do while she waited for Levi to be done with his shower, Hanji took out her phone and checked her Facebook and for other messages of her friends.  
She didn't even know how long she took time to chat with Moblit and Nifa her other two good friends and making plans to meet up and talk until she heard someone step down the stairs. Hanji gazed up seeing Levi dressed in a new gray shirt and fitting gray pants his towel for his hair still around his shoulder, with still lightly wet hair Hanji noticed.  
He went up to her and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"And what would you like to do now Levi?"

Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"What did you do with your other babysitters?" Hanji asked again. There had to be something to do.

"They did nothing. Said I could do whatever I wanted as long as I don't bother them. All boring woman." Levi muttered quietly, looking down.

Somehow Hanji got a picture of the situation. All Hanji saw was a little lonely boy wanting attention and acting more tough and grown up than he actually was. Standing up from her seat Hanji moved behind the sofa and grabbed the towel from his shoulder before she started rubbing his hair dry gently and carefully. Levi's eyes widen at the sensation, too shocked to even react or push her away.

"You will catch a cold if you don't dry your hair properly. You don't want to worry your mother, right?"

"No. But stop I can get the hairdryer from upstairs."

Pushing her hands away Levi stood up to escape from her grasp. Desperately trying to hide his pink cheeks.

"Seems like someone is shy. What an adorable cute kid. I can understand Kuchel and why she loves her precious son this much."

Hanjj grinned amused, aware of his little blush as he walked up the stairs.  
Hanji wasn't surprised as he didn't came back and only around 15minutes had passed he walked back downstairs with freshly dried hair. Doing all himself in the end. He halted in his steps as he saw what his babysitter had done however while he was gone. The table was filled with tons of board games boxes staged together a set of trump cards he saw too there.

"Why is all this here!?"

"Ah there you are Levi. I brought some stuff from my place with me after thinking what we could do together to have some fun. And who doesn't love board games?"

"Me."

Levi flat out said making Hanji's smile drop but not for long as if she would give up so easily.

"Thinking you are too old for this?"

"No...?"

"Thinking you will loose to old shitty glasses here?"

She continued to push him, watching with delight as he at least sat down back on the couch with her.

"Of course not!"

"Than prove it."

Challenging Hanji held a set of trump cards out to him he quickly snatched away from her. One game wouldn't kill him he supposed even if it was a long while ago he played any of these. Some never even and were foreign to him.

Out of one game became two than three. Hanji kept quiet saying nothing as Levi just continued demanding a rematch after he did lost to her. She got him and he clearly enjoyed himself. His facial features became a lot less grumpy and his eyes lit up being in a good mood, especially after he had won. The more they played Levi opened a little more up to her admitting he could not play a lot like these because his mother works a lot and is tired after work often and how he does not want to bother her if she needs rest.

It made Hanji just awe over how much this child loved his mother and simply wanted to feel loved back in return. She ruffled his hair until Levi smacked her hands away and complaining about having messy hair now.

This continued for hours until Levi yawned and his eyelids started to close. He just had won another round smirking even slightly over it as he started falling asleep.  
Carefully Hanji waited quietly for a moment, making sure Levi was truly sleeping.

Should he carry him upstairs or better not risk waking him up and let him sleep here?

Taking the later option Hanjj got his blanket from upstairs quietly and put it over him. His body immediately curling up into the warmth and softness of it.

"Sweet dreams Levi."

Hanji whispered before sitting down on the couch again not so far away from him, deciding to read a book she got with her from home before she would decide to sleep too.

* * *

The first thing Hanji could smell was the delicious smell of breakfast. Toast, marmalade? Cheese and morning eggs.  
The next thing was the distant voice which grew louder until she fully was awake and opened her brown eyes. Levi stood right in front of her, towering with his small figure over her next to the couch standing.

"Finally you are awake shitty glasses. I called you many times."

"Sorry Levi. A good Morning to you too."

Sheepishly smiling at him, Hanji sat up and stretched herself. She must have fallen asleep on the couch too.

"Go get changed lazy ass and come to the dinning room next to the kitchen. I made some light breakfast"

Adjusting her glasses she didn't even took off due to this, Hanji got up. She had to wonder who was the babysitter here. He was capable to take care of himself on his own. He was already dressed, cleaned up and made for them something to eat.. in short a perfect example what she was not. But she supposed it was good she was here or it would be really lonely for him until his mother returns today.

They ate together while Hanji praised him for his hard work which he was still not used to it.

"... so how come you ended up looking after me? You don't have a normal job? You are an adult, right?"

Levi asked curious suddenly making Hanji stop sipping from her morning coffee.

"I suppose I can tell you and let you know a bit of me. I am Hanji Zoe, 18years old, born on the 5th September and due to some unfortunate accidents lost my workplace a while ago. I used up my savings but now run out of money and a friend of mine told me the family Ackerman here has a long term babysitting job offer. Since I have free time until I have a new job I can help watch over you."

"Hmmm..." Levi was listening interested. "Why you got fired?"

"Blew the lab up by accident."

At this he choked on his glass of milk. He secretly hope if he drank a lot of milk each morning his bones would get stronger and he would grow taller but of course he never told this to anyone.

"You what!?"

"Mixing up chemicals and they overreacted, the formula was too strong and... well a small bum happened creating a extreme mess inside. My boss got furious and kicked me out."

Hanji shrugged still thinking her ex boss overreacted. No one was harmed afterall.  
Levi on the other hand was shocked and clicked his tongue.

"Never ever touch this kitchen then crazy Hanji before you burn my home down"

At this Hanji laughed. Should she tell him she sucked at cooking?

* * *

The hours passed until they both heard the front door getting unlocked and a lightly tired looking Kuchel stepped inside. Levi instantly jumped up from the couch to hug her, making her chuckle.

"Were you a good boy while I was gone?"

Hanji was happy for him to have his mother back as she watched the reunion happily.

"He was. Levi and I had a good time, right?"

Kuchel looked a little surprised considering her babysitters before wanted to leave as soon as possible after she had returned.

"It was not bad." Levi admitted.

"Levi does this mean you want to see Miss Hanji again if I need her help again?" Kuchel asked while patting his head fondly.

"I don't mind."

At this both woman smiled and Kuchel looked up to Hanji thankfully.

"Well you heard him. If you don't mind I would gladly hire you from now on. Of course the payments will be good."

Hanji sighed relieved she did good, taking Kuchel's offered hand to accept.

"I would love to if I can."


	2. Levi age 12-13

Two times became three times and fourth times and even more later on as well.

Hanji still found no new job offer which would take her in and where she could do what she loved to do, her research. Erwin told her however in two more months he knows a place better and bigger even than her last working place which would love to meet her and hire her hopefully.

Money was not an issue anymore for Hanji after she got the babysitting job from the Ackerman household. She was needed a lot and Kuchel paid extremely well. She even raised the payment because Levi looks so much more happier now after she came into his live 3months ago.

Hanji was practically family for them now. Kuchel was very welcoming to her and Levi was accepting her company too despite his rough way of speaking for a 12years old he still had. But by now Hanji could encrypt his words quite well.

Hanji found out the reason why Kuchel had to leave so many times Levi alone even if it pained her too. Her job paid well but wasn't the most prettiest she supposed. Kuchel was a well known model but for lingerie. So her shots were sometimes very erotic looking as well which is why Levi knows nothing of it. He just knows she is a model.

His father left Kuchel as she became pregnant being an useless man as she says herself. They have no contact to him and Kuchel had to raise him all alone.  
Hanji had mixed feelings over this. She felt bad for Kuchel but feels amazed even more over how strong she was and managed to raise Levi and have this job all alone.

Looking at her calendar Hanji sighed. Christmas was around the corner and Kuchel had her invited too, to come to their place on Christmas eve if she had no other plans. But Levi would be happy because it was his birthday too. How could Hanji say no after learning this information?

She learned quickly as well how he had not many friends and on his birthday they were all busy with their own families of course.  
But now what was she to do!?

She needed presents and a cake. But she is not good with baking! This called for drastic measures! Dialing Nanaba's number Hanji waited, tapping her finger unpatiently against her kitchen table until a tired sounding Nanaba appeared on the other line.

"Hanji...? You know how early it is?"

"It's 7'clock in the morning. I have to babysit Levi soon but I need your help. Are you free in the next few days?"

"Free for what?"

"Teach me how to bake a cake or two."

The other line turned quiet probably having to double check the words she just heard. Hanji wanting to bake. A sentence she never believed to hear and especially not so early in the morning.

"You? For who?"

"For Levi. The Ackermans invited me for Christmas which is his birthday too the 25th... They were always really nice to me so I want to give them something in return so please Nanaba, I need your help! You are the cooking and baking expert."

"Fine I will come tomorrow? Is this ok for you?"

Hearing a loud cheering on the other line Nanaba chuckled.

* * *

The kitchen was a mess, the ground was white with flour, cake dough was sticking to the furniture be it the table, the chairs, the cup boards and most of all sticking on Hanji's Zoe herself.  
But it was done, in the oven finished baking successfully were two cakes and they were both decorated now standing on the table. One brown Baumkuchen looking like a shoe with a santa on top and the other was a biscuit white cream covered cake with strawberries and candles on top and in the middle was a chocolate brown shield with 'Happy Birthday' written on it.

Nanaba sat on the chair next to the two cakes completely tired. But she was proud of Hanji. After a few hundred attempts this was the perfect end result and exactly on time. Tomorrow was the day for the boys 13th birthday.  
Hanji touched her sticky hair frowning. She had to take a shower and clean this mess all up. But looking at the two cakes it was worth it.

"Thank you Nanaba. I would be lost without you! Don't worry I will clean this mess up myself. You can go and take a shower here."

"Thanks Hanji. I need a shower or Mike won't be happy seeing me like this appearing on our date."

"Don't say that he would just eat you up right away."

"Oh come on shut up Hanji!"

Hanji smirked watching Nanaba turn red and hit her friend playfully on the shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

Finally the day of Levi's birthday came up.

Double checking the two boxes where she stored the cakes in, Hanji went into her room to get changed. It was still only noon but Kuchel had said she can drop by whenever she wanted. She already had decided on what to wear too. A red thick shirt covered by a black warm wool cardigan with black slim pants hugging her long legs and black boots to make the look perfect. She did shower again this morning and her hair was put up in her usual ponytail. She even decided to wear some simple make up just because she wanted to look a little better than usual.. if the Ackermans decided to invite her for Christmas and a birthday it was only a proper way to do this much.

Hanji even got Levi a small present. A book over nature, plants, insects and how everything did co exist. Like this she could show Levi a little better on what all she researched on and why it fascinated her. Last time as she talked over her work he said he does not understand her, so it was time to show him how fascinating it could be!  
Taking one last glance in her mirror Hanji grabbed everything she needed and made her way to her door. But just as she opened her front door she was face to face with none other than Moblit Berner.

"M-moblit!?"

"Hanji! Merry Christmas! I was near your home so I decided to visit-"

His eyes traveled to her beautiful appearance making him blush and than his eyes traveled to the many boxes she was carrying.

"Am I coming at a bad timing? I am sorry I should have called beforehand. You are meeting someone specific?"

Moblit asked hesitant. His fear was rising up due to how she cleaned herself up that the person must be a very special person for her. More special than him... the guy with a crush on her since high school times.

"Ah this? It's for Levi. I am about to go to his house."

Hanji grinned at him not noticing how Moblit's heart was shattering. So Levi was her boyfriends name.

"Is it far away? You need any help carrying these?"

Even if his heart was shattered he could still be her friend and he knew she did not own a car due to the costs to maintain one.

"Actually this is really nice. I would have a hard time carrying these alone to his place."

Giving him a cake box from the two she was carrying.

"But be careful a cake is inside. It took hours to bake this one for him."

"Hanji you did bake yourself?"

"So surprised?" She pouted. "Nanaba teached me. It's his birthday. So I made a cake for his birthday and a cake for Christmas."

"I see." Moblit sighed defeated. What a lucky guy this was.

* * *

Not so far from Levi's house was a playground where Levi was currently sitting on a climbing area for kids, having climbed up to the top. Three other kids standing next to him on the ground and talking to him.

"Hey Levi, what is with your crush?"

Levi glared at the blond two years older boy called Tom.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know the woman always babysitting you when your pretty mommy is away because little Levi is a baby and needs a babysitter."

The other boy a brown haired and one year older than Levi boy said before he stuck his tongue out. Levi continued to glare at them silently.

"Shitty glasses, four eyes. That ugly glasses wearing dirty woman. I was thinking you were a clean freak Levi? How come you can accept her as your babysitter?"

"Hey Simon! Shh that's because Levi has a crush on her of course."

Tom elbowed his friend. Lukas the youngest as old as Levi and having black hair like Levi started chanting all of a sudden.

"Levi and shitty glasses sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

The other two joined in and Levi's cheek turned pink as he jumped down from his place and onto the ground.

"HEY! ONLY I CAN CALL HER LIKE THIS! AND SHE IS NOT UGLY! IF THAN ONLY I CAN CALL HER UGLY AND NO ONE ELSE BECAUSE SHE IS MINE!"

His fist came flying and knocked the tallest Tom down to the ground as he climbed on top of him to hit him onto his ugly face again. To his bad luck Tom had two friends and continued attacking Levi as well and all 4 started to fight each other loudly.  
As Hanji and Moblit passed the playground they heard the loud groans and yelling which made them stop and turn around, facing the direction to were the noise was coming from.  
Hanji's heart almost stopped beating seeing a small raven haired boy standing in front of three other boys. Two boys on their knees and one on the ground receiving kicks from the side of his body.

"Levi!?"

Hanji yelled trusting her box into Moblit's hands before she started running into the playground leaving Moblit perplexed standing there.

Hearing the familiar deep woman voice Levi stopped with his kicks, the fury displayed in his eyes disappearing slowly. He whipped his bleeding nose clicking his tongue as he saw the blood smeared on the back of his hand now.  
Grabbing Levi by his shoulders Hanji turned him forcefully around to look at him.

"Levi what are you doing!? Are you ok!?"

"I'm fine."

Levi grumbled looking to the side but Hanji grouched down next to him and forced his face back to look at her.

"Levi! Don't lie to me. Your nose is bleeding."

Pulling out a tissue bag she had in her pockets she took a tissue out and pushed it against his bleeding nose despite his complains.

"But I am fine. It's just a bleeding nose. I am the winner unlike these three assholes here."

"Yeah I can see that. Such a strong birthday boy."

Hanji sighed.

"Why did you even start fighting with them?"

As Hanji took a peak again at the three boys they already had scrambled up onto their legs and started quickly running away. Levi was giving them death glares which made them run even faster. Now they knew better to not mess with him and his Hanji.

"They were talking shit and spreading lies."

"And you needed to protect this person?"

Hanji asked curious now.  
Knowing Levi Hanji knew he could not lie to her. And she really wanted to help him if he had some problems.

"They talked bad things over you..."

Her eyes widened. She was the reason he was beating up others?

"Oh Levi... you have a cut on your cheek too..."

Hanji took her bag out and was lucky she found a band aid in it in case for emergencies in her lab. Now she didn't needed it for her lab job but for her babysitting job and a little boy she cared a lot about. Putting the band aid on his cheek carefully Levi flinched.

"Soldier scar."

Hanji joked poking his nose with her finger making him blush.

"You aren't angry?"

"Why should I? You fought for me, right? I find this very cute. But I am happy you are not badly injured. This would worry me even more if you were hurt because of me."

Hanji stood up again and held her hand out to him Levi eyed her for a moment before his eyes landed on Moblit still standing at the same place he stood before. Not knowing who this guy was it was enough to make Levi's blood boil strangely again and he grabbed greedily her offered hand or rather whole arm, holding it tightly and standing closely to her as they made their way to this tall brown haired guy.

"Hanji who is this?"

Levi continued glaring at Moblit silently wanting to know as much as Moblit himself who this other person is.

"Eh? Ah right sorry you two don't know each other!"

Hanji hit her head forgetting about this detail.

"This is Moblit Berner a friend I know from my school days. And Moblit this is Levi the birthday boy."

"This is Levi?" Moblit asked surprised as he looked the small boy. "How old are you..?"

"Why? I am since today 13years old. A problem with this?"

Levi moved closer to Hanji and held her hand even more tightly while he stuck his tongue out at the other male as Hanji wasn't looking.

"No... so I think I should congratulate you. Happy Birthday Levi."

Moblit tried to be nice but Levi didn't reacted or gave him a smile or at least a neutral look. He continued glaring at him.

"What's in those boxes?"

Levi asked finally after his eyes looked at them while Moblit was still holding them.

"A secret until we reach your home. Moblit helped me carry them. They are all from me for you."

Hanji grinned down at him, now pulling Levi along with her and signaling Moblit to follow them. Levi stood close to Hanji and in between Hanji and Moblit to have them separated from each other.

"I can carry these boxes too. Than Moblit, your friend can go home and won't be bothered anymore."

Levi suddenly offered smirking slyly even.

"Oh right. Moblit if you need to be somewhere else it's not far to his house. Levi and me can carry it on our own now."

Hanji offered feeling already bad enough to have him help her out until now.

Levi saw his chance and held his hand out to take a box already, which Moblit gave him rather easily.

Moblit had no invitation to join them even if he didn't wanted to leave Hanji yet. Especially after he learned that this cheeky brat was Hanji's NOT boyfriend and he still had a chance to win her heart. But this raven haired boy was definitely in the way.

"Yeah I should get going now."

Emptying his hands Moblit moved up to Hanji and gave her a friendly hug much to Levi's shock. Moblit was definitely his enemy now.

Watching him leave Levi glared daggers at him until he was out of sight.

"Now let's go Levi. And let's keep your little fight a secret to your mother to not worry you, ok?"

Levi's face lit up as he nodded and they walked to his home.

"Thank you."

Levi said honestly. Because he really did not want to worry his mother in any way possible. He was always obedient, did everything she asked him to do and was good in school.

* * *

Levi was surprised as they entered his home and not only his mother but two of his closest or rather only friends were there. Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia.

"Levi bro! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Merry Christmas Levi my friend. We came by for a short while until we have to celebrate with our parents."

Farlan explained way more calmly unlike little Isabel which jumped at Levi and started embracing him tightly.  
Kuchel smiled happily just like Hanji did. Kuchel helped her with the boxes and the cakes inside knowing Hanji baked them. The two had the idea to ask the parents of Isabel and Farlan this year if they could let the two visit Levi for a few hours to celebrate his birthday.  
Letting the three kids alone the two woman took out the cakes carefully and Hanji placed her present under the big Christmas three in the living room along to the other presents lying down there.

"Your idea with inviting his friends was great Hanji. And the cakes look amazing Hanji. You made them all yourself?"

"I had some help from a friend teaching me how to bake them. I am not good at cooking or baking so..."

Hanji admitted sheepishly.

"I can teach you at some point if you want Hanji."

Kuchel offered smiling brightly. For the woman she was already like a daughter she never had.

"Maybe I will accept the offer."

"But Hanji... what happened to his cheek?"

Kuchel asked worried. Of course she noticed it.

"Uhh... he tripped but it was nothing. I put a band aid on his cheek. He is fine. A strong boy."

Hanji lied trying to hide the fight. Luckily Kuchel believed her and dropped the subject seeing Levi was okay.

Hanji just grabbed the plates with the cakes ready to serve them as suddenly a small raven haired boy appeared behind her and hugged her tightly from behind. His head pressed against her body pouting and having lightly red cheeks.

"Mother said it was your idea to invite Farlan and Isabel?"

"Whoa Levi! Careful I am carrying two pretty delicious cakes with me here. I made both of them myself for you. And I am quite proud how they turned out."

Hanji chuckled.

"Thank you Hanji."

His next words were only whispered but Hanji heard them nonetheless smiling fondly.

"This is the best Birthday and Christmas ever for me. I am glad you are here... please continue looking after me even if you get a job..."

If she weren't holding two cakes in each of her hands Hanji would hug him so tightly now and probably start sobbing out of happiness. This boy was so precious cute and crawled into her heart way too fast.

"I will try my best to be there for you all the time. Happy Birthday and a Merry Christmas Levi."


	3. Levi age 15-16

It was in his last year of junior high as Levi released it.

He had a crush on Hanji Zoe his friend and ex babysitter.

Levi was now almost 16years old and was lying in his bed wide awake now. He had just woken up from a very pleasant dream. Having a sexy older woman moving up to him, onto his body sitting now, sexily saying his name while starting to remove her clothes slowly.

"Levi~..."

Her voice was music to his ears and as his eyes moved up to her face he stared at these soft red lips he wanted to kiss if possible right now but she did not move closer to him and for some reason he was unable to move his body. He was only allowed to watch and get taunted.

"Levi I love you~.."

Her voice sounded so familiar and her big nose was familiar looking too and she had beautiful brown hair slightly going down below her shoulders... and she wore glasses.

Next she removed her bra, leaning her body slowly down to him while her hands reached out to touch his cheeks.

"Hanji here will take good care of you... seems like you got a little problem down there..."

And than it was done. His eyes snapped open waking up in shock as soon as realization was hitting his brain. The woman in his fantasy to have sex with, his favorite type of woman a little taller than him transformed into none other than Hanji Zoe.

"Shit."

Levi cursed looking down at himself and the visible bulge in his pants. The bulge he got from his wild fantasies.

Great now he had to deal with that problem... on his own... with his hand...

"This cannot be... I am crushing on Hanji Zoe?"

* * *

Even after Hanji stopped being his babysitter because Levi was too old to need one they continued to meet and see each other. But Levi always told himself it was because she cared for him and was nice to him and he felt lonely without her for long. Why he didn't liked to share his precious persons. Not because he loved her.

Even now he used this excuse to see her. Levi one day asked if Hanji could help him with his studies because she is so smart. Hanji accepted saying she of course would help him. And so he had started to get teached by her.

In reality however Levi was a smart boy and had no problems with his studies. But it gave him an excuse to see her and sit next to her and spend as much time as possible with her. And if he did well which he always did she even praised him and rewarded him. Playing with him, watching a movie with him or Hanji stayed for dinner if Kuchel invited her.

Thinking back about it Levi guessed he had a crush on Hanji since long now...

Finshed cleaning up himself and coming out of the bathroom again he sat down back into bed, grabbing his phone he checked the time. 6:00AM in the morning and his schedule for today said he had to meet Hanji for lessons after school. It was his last day in junior high today.

"Damn it shitty glasses... how am I gonna face you today..."

* * *

As Levi arrived to school he noticed an orange haired short girl waiting at the gates for him. As soon as she spotted Levi her face lit up and she looked a little shy almost as she waved to him. It was Petra Ral a somehow friend of his.

"Good morning Levi senpai."

"Morning Petra"

"This is the last time you will be wearing your uniform today..."

Petra said while looking down sadly at her feet. Petra was a 2nd year while Levi was a 3rd year. So this was the last year Petra and Levi would see each other at school too.

Levi shrugged silently not caring about school. He couldn't wait to be an grown up.

"Say Levi.. after your ceremony is over and all can we meet one last time at the school rooftop?"

Raising his left eyebrow in confusion Levi agreed to be there. Somehow he had a feeling what would happen as he saw her blush and smile happily before she rushed away from him to get into her classes in time.

The ceremony was boring. The school director held his speech, long and boring. Levi knew his mother was somewhere standing with all the other parents as well. She made sure to have no work today. What surprised him however was the person standing next to his mother. Hanji Zoe... his Hanji Zoe clapped loudly along with his mother as his name was called out and he had to step up onto stage to get his school certificate.

What was she doing here!?

Levi quickly averted his eyes from her as he noticed Hanji. His brunette crush however knew he saw her and grinned even more now and waved at him. So embarrassing and somehow... cute.

It made him feel special which made his heart beat race in return.

After the graduation ceremony Levi wanted to go to the school rooftop to fulfill his promise to Petra before he returned to his mother and Hanji but it didn't go quite as planned. Two hands suddenly were sneaking up from behind him, covering Levi's eyes.

"Who am I?"

The deep female voice snickered making Levi almost jump in his place. He quickly grabbed her hands and pulled them away from himself and turned around to face her.

"Hanji what are you doing here?"

"Surprising you?"

Hanji ruffled his hair affectionately like that of a little kid.

Despite being soon 16years old Levi was smaller than his mother and Hanji. His height was below 1,60m much to his dismay. All the milk he drank in his youth didn't help one bit much to his dismay. He hated it and wished to be taller. At least 1,70m like Hanji would be nice.

"Stop it shitty glasses!"

He clicked his tongue while trying to fix his hair she got all messy.

Hanji on the other hand only laughed, eyeing him from top to bottom until she sighed and placed her hands on her hips disappointed.

"Eh what's this Levi. You still wear your second button from your uniform. You have to give it to the person you like. There has to be at least one girl which fell in love with you. You look quite handsome for a soon 16years old boy."

"There's no one I like in school why I won't give away my button." Levi muttered unable to say he however likes her and would give the button to her if only possible. "It's only a stupid old tradition."

"It's not stupid. It's refreshing and a little romantic to confess your love like this."

Trying to explain it to him, Hanji sighed.

Levi after some thinking suddenly ripped his second button off his uniform and handed it to Hanji which looked quite bewildered into her hands he had dropped the button onto.

Her face flushed into a deep shade of red. Finally he got her embarrassed for once Levi thought feeling good about it. Oh the sweet revenge.

"Sounds like you really wanted it. I'm giving it to you then since I don't need it."

"W-what is that supposed to mean!? HEY LEVI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

Hanji yelled after him but Levi couldn't stay or his cool behavior would crumple and she would question him out over his feelings or possible reject him. He had to keep it a secret for now. But dropping some hints to test her reactions were at least necessary.

Waving behind himself he run away inside the school building, up to the rooftop to see Petra.

And leaning against the rooftop fence to prevent someone to jump down there Petra stood waiting for him. Hearing footsteps approaching the petite girl looked up, relieved to see he came. A part of her had feared already Levi would have dumped her because he was late.

"Sorry I am late... my- a... friend of mine was holding me up."

Levi decided to not tell her the truth that Hanji was the one he had a crush on.

"I see. It's ok. You are here and for this I am glad." Petra tried to smile but Levi noticed she was extremely nervous. The way she pulled at her skirt and averted her eyes unable to look at him directly into the eye told him everything he needed to know.

"For a long while.. actually since first grade I... looked really up to you Levi senpai. And I-" her voice broke as the girl looked directly at him, noticing the missing button on his uniform.

"Petra I know what you are about to say. There is already someone I like."

Her lips trembled as Petra bit her bottom lip.

"Is it the person you gave the button to?"

"Yes."

"Did she accept it?"

"I think so. She didn't throw it away."

"Are you dating her already?"

"Not yet. But I am going to work on it and that's why I cannot accept your feelings."

Levi was absolutely honest with her and wanted to get this over with.

"We are friends but I don't feel this way about you Petra. I will better go now."

And with those last words Levi left Petra alone on the rooftop, unable to see the tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched him go.

* * *

Coming back down Levi was surprised to see Hanji still there. She was talking with his mother. He knew his mother loved Hanji but it made him wonder what she would say if he told her his secret crush on the older woman.

"Ah there he is. Levi did you finish what you were doing?"

Kuchel asked her son as he walked up to them.

"Yes I am done here. We can go home now."

His eyes wandered to Hanji which seemed to act like nothing had happened. Did she keep the button or throw it away... he really wished he would know.

"What are you going to do Hanji? We were supposed to meet up only later."

His sudden voice made her jump being deep in thought. The whole event with his button still in her mind. The button was in her bag safety put. She remembered how as teen in his age she wished to receive it from her crush but he gave it to someone else and so her first love had ended. The symbol of love... giving the button to the person you want to date because you fell in love with them... it couldn't be Levi had fallen for her.

She is 6years older than him and he is only soon 16years old. She's probably thinking too much and he really only had no one else and was teasing her.

"Eh actually I have time already now. If you want we can do it now."

"Fine. Mother I will go with Hanji to her place for studying. I will see you later."

"Sure. Have a good time." Bending down Kuchel whispered something into her sons ear. "And don't do anything too much with your crush yet. You can't fool your mother my dear."

Levi gulped. Mothers were scary. How did she find out!? How!? Did she release it before him even? He only accepted it since today after his perverted fantasies were in his dream.

"Mother!" Levi hissed but Kuchel merely chuckled.

Hanji looked at them questioncally but supposed it was a mother son thing and nothing for her to know.

Grabbing Hanji's arm Levi quickly pulled her with him. Just away from his mother for now was all he wanted. At home she would ask him a lot more questions he supposed and he didn't wanted to think about it yet.

* * *

At Hanji's little apartment finally arrived, Levi instantly made his way to her kitchen. He needed a tea to calm down.

"Hanji you have black tea here?"

"Top cupboard left side the second one. I have since you visit this place sometimes always black tea here, tea freak."

Levi sticked his tongue out already on it to prepare his tea while Hanji took her jacket off and put her bag away but not before she took out the button to place it somewhere else.

Levi from the corner of his eyes had watched her a small smirk on his face seeing what she had in her hand. She disappeared in her bedroom and came back out quickly again without his little present. Hanji had placed his button in her jewelery box.

They sat down together onto her red small couch, Levi handing her a cup of tea she took gratefully.

"Thank you."

Nodding Silently Levi took a sip from his tea.

"So you really want to study now today? I told you already last time your grades are great and I don't think you need any help."

"I can always get better."

He lied, looking to the side. He knew his grades were top and Hanji helping to study was to begin with a big lie. A lie to continue seeing her.

"But we musn't do it today I suppose."

"What do you want to do then?"

Hanji asked curious.

He was about to say something as her doorbell rang.

"Who is this now?"

"You are meeting someone? A boyfriend?"

Hanji rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Of course not. I don't know who this is. Just wait here it's probably the mail man or something."

Levi couldn't help but smirk for the second time since he was here. At least this information he had now too.

He turned his head around to the door to see who Hanji talked to, his face darkening seeing a familiar face. The guy that was since years annoying him. Her errand boy Moblit Berner. Ever since Erwin helped her get a new job the two saw each other almost every day because they were working at the same place. Hanji as researcher and Moblit as her assistant.

Seeing the guy coming in and Hanji leading him to the living room where he was Levi clicked his tongue. So much for his time alone with Hanji.

"Oh Levi is here too...?"

Moblit looked as displeased as Levi. Seems like both were hoping for the same, having time alone with Hanji.

"I am. And I was here before you."

Levi said in a warning tone.

"You two don't fight."

Hanji sat down in between the two to separate them.

"We aren't fighting."

Both said at the same time and Hanji couldn't help but start laughing.

"Sure."

Time passed with both of the guys continuing to ignore each other as much as possible. Only Hanji was talking and both of them listening to her.

As Moblit had to go Hanji was to be honest relieved at least one of them made the move to leave so this whole deadly atmosphere in her apartment had an end.

Letting out a long exhaust sigh after bidding Moblit goodbye Hanji moved back to the living room and to Levi.

"Levi can you at least try to get along with Moblit. He's my friend so please. You two don't need to be friends but at least don't glare at him none stop."

Seeing Hanji's pleading and disappointed gaze fully directed at him Levi groaned and rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Fine. I will try my best. But I won't promise anything."

These words were more than enough for Hanji, making her smile again and even give him a short embrace from behind.

"Thank you. How about you visit me in my lab tomorrow after work. Than all 3 of us could go out to eat something somewhere and make up after all this bad aura from today, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah j-just off me now!"

Levi blushed liking her body contact even if he would not tell her this obviously.

* * *

The next day Hanji hummed in a good mood while cleaning up the last bit of her working place. Moblit had agreed to go out with her and Levi together surprisingly fast which relieved her.

She was just about to be finished up with tidying up too and even a little bit earlier than when Levi would arrive. Good Hanji knew how much Levi hated to wait.

"Moblit are you done with cleaning up and putting away the glas containers and tubes?"

"All done and you Hanji?"

"Perfect on my end. Thank you for your continued hard work every day and putting up with me."

Hanji sends him a smile before collecting her jacket and bag, not noticing how Moblit's heart fluttered and his cheeks turned pink.

Neither was she ever prepared of what would happen next.

Suddenly stepping up behind her Moblit grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Hanji believe me you could never bother me with your presence. I was so incredible happy back than feeling like the luckiest man alive as I got told you would start working here and I would be your partner and assistant."

"Moblit... your so kind but I did nothing special. I'm happy to have you at my side too." Hanji was surprised but felt slightly embarrassed too. To receive such kind words so suddenly.

"No, even before Hanji, since our high school days there was no one more important in my mind than you. I was just always too shy and an idiot to not tell you. I decided now is the time while we are still alone to tell you how you make me feel. Y-you can just give Levi a call and tell him not to come and we can go out for dinner alone."

"What-!?"

This was the only word what out of Hanji's mouth was able to leave before Moblit crashed his lips down at hers. Her eyes widened feeling his grip shift to her arms, pushing her body backwards until she hit the edge of one of her lab tables with her back, her bag and jacket dropped to the ground.

He was forceful and hungrily using her surprised state to bend her head slightly and deepen the kiss even more, his tongue entering her mouth. Her surprised groan not giving him any idea to stop. Moblit's years long bottled up feeling's came now finally out of him. His hands started caressing down her body fumbling with the buttons of her light blue blouse and as he was too nervous to get them all open quickly, he ended up for now to push her blouse up enough to sneak his hands inside until he was able to reveal a purple bra to his eyes. Grabbing her breasts he started to grope them.

Hanji had her eyes shut tightly her face deep red, feeling how Moblit started to push her legs apart to get their bodies even closer together at this rate.

"H-hanji... I always... loved you so much.." he mumbled as he shortly broke his assault only to kiss her with the same lustful hunger again.

"M-m-moblit! Wai- Mhhh!"

Hanji managed to free her hands and shoved him away from her with all her strength she could muster.

"Stop it!"

Breaking the kiss Hanji panted, her face flushed deep red just as Moblit's was which looked a little perplexed why she made him back up and pushed him away.

"I-I.. this... goes all a little fast for me. My mind- I can't think straight at the moment.. this is all so sudden and..."

Pushing herself from Moblit she quickly walked past him to pick up her dropped belongings. She couldn't look Moblit into the eyes at the moment being too embarrassed. She quickly fixed herself again while Moblit hesitated about to approach her or not, in the end staying at the place he was.

"Hanji... I will give you time to think about it.. but I'm not regretting what I just did and if you wouldn't have stopped me, what I accept because I would never go against your will... I for myself would have gone all the way with you to show you my feelings I have for you."

Hanji froze with her back facing him, a tight grip on her jacket she held in front of her chest.

"Okay... I will think about it.."

Her eyes wandered to the clock at the wall. Levi was late.

"For today let's... cancel dinner. Levi seems to be late too. I will call him and tell him to go home. I will see you next week. Lock the place up after you leave. Have a nice week end, bye!"

Moblit wasn't able to even wish her the same, Hanjj already having rushed out of the room.

Neither of them knowing about the raven haired person having seen everything.

Levi was hiding behind the wall and peeking from the opened door inside the laboratory as the whole confession and make out scene happened. He was on time at her working place and able to enter the building thanks to his guest ID Hanji gave him and her permission to let him enter the floor where her lab was located. This was the first time he ever was able to visit her work place so he was a little interested how her lab would look like. Just as he reached her room he heard Moblit and Hanji talking over something making him 'tch' in annoyance. His mind and footsteps coming to an aprupt halt as soon as he stood in front of her door.

He was clearly hearing Moblit confess his love to her and how Hanji should send him just home. It made Levi's blood boil in rage. Yet he didn't rush inside but instead stood hidden behind the wall peeking only inside the room with wide eyes having to watch how Moblit shoved Hanji against the table and started making out with her. He gritted his teeth seeing how Hanji just let it happen and made no move to push him away.

Why?

Could it be she liked this errand boy?

Hearing her groan and Moblit pushing her blouse up and touch her chest he had seen enough and left the place in a hurry.

He was so stupid. So stupid to ever fall for someone so many years older than himself. He was just a brat for her, a friend. Moblit was an adult like her and not a in two months 16years old brat. Filled with regret and ache in his chest he flees practically from the scene. He needed to get out. Just away from here.

He ignored his phone as it started to ring later. It was probably anyway just Hanji asking him where he was and telling him not to come so she could fuck Moblit. Just thinking about it made him go mad.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

He kicked the nearest trash container he came past by not giving a fuck creating a mess in the alley, just moving further away.

* * *

It was raining heavenly outside as Hanji looked outside the window and sighed. In the end Levi never answered her calls which worried her. She could ask Kuchel where he was but she didn't wanted to worry his mother just yet if her son got into trouble or not. Levi was strong and could take care of himself. She had just showered earlier, hair still being damp as her doorbel rang.

"And who is this now? Coming!"

The person was pretty aggressiv ringing multiply times as Hanji walked for him too slow to her door.

"Yes, yes, I am coming no need to be so impatient It's very late already mr- LEVI!?"

At her doorstep trenched wet like a wet dog stood Levi, his head hung low making it unable for her to see his face.

"Oh god what happened!? Quickly come in! Where were you anyway? You never answered any of my calls too! I got extremely worried!"

In really not even Levi knew what he was doing here. He walked aimlessly around in town for hours not wanting to go home and see his mother and having to explain his mood. In the end without him noticing his feet had dragged him right to her place. It was pitch black dark outside already, it was raining strongly, he was cold, every part of his body felt wet already from the rain he stood in for hours already, being filled by regret, sadness but mostly he was still pissed. And this was what happened to him up until now.

Hanji never got a reply as Levi simply stepped past her into her place.

"Wait here I will bring some towels. At this rate you will catch a cold."

Hanji was about to rush away but suddenly something strongly grabbed her right arm, preventing her from walking further away.

"Levi?"

His grip was tightening and starting to hurt her but she kept noticing he was trembling.

Her eyes softening she turned around, with her free hand pulling his wet hair out of his face in hope to see it.

"Levi... you can tell me what's wrong... if you don't explain it to me I don't know how to help you, right?"

She spoke softly full of kindness which irritated him even more. She was the fault for this mess he was in.

"I saw it.."

Levi's voice was so quiet she almost missed hearing him.

"Saw what?"

"You and Moblit lip locking the shit outta each other!"

Levi yelled at her and finally looked up at her. His expression was full of anger mixed in with pain Hanji didn't understood why yet.

"W-wait you were there!?"

The brunette's face darkened into a deep shade of red. The result was bad because it angered Levi only more using an unknown force to Hanji up until now he had as he grabbed her by the collar of her blue blouse and pinned her body down against the nearest wall in her little hallway. Hanji winced in pain as her head and back hit the wall. He wasn't gentle, more like he wanted to feel her pain.

"Ouch. This hurts Levi!"

"Aren't you used to it? He was forceful too. Was it fun screwing him on that table!? Or was it on a wall too? Or maybe even on the floor?"

Levi continued yelling into her face in frustration and anger.

"Hah!? I didn't have sex with Moblit!"

Her own outburst surprised Levi for a short moment until his expression darkened again. But his grey blueish eyes were searching for answers as they stared into her chocolate brown ones.

"I don't know what you saw but I did not screw Moblit not even once in my life! He suddenly confessed his love to me he had since years for me and started kissing me. I was so shocked I couldn't respond at first. As he started touching my chest I pushed him away telling him this is all too fast for me. And I would need some time to think because I don't even love Moblit this way yet!"

"Not yet? And you didn't have sex with him?"

"No I didn't! Seriously why does it bother you so much what I think of Moblit!?"

"Tch the same reason that guy gets frustrated with you! Here I was thinking you are smart and could translate my words and knows how my mind works."

Rolling his eyes at her confused look she was giving him Levi did the only thing he knew how to tell her. Pulling her down to his level he kissed her.

His kiss was different feeling than Moblit had kissed her. It was rougher but somehow filled with desperation and anger and not full of only lust.

He bit her bottom lip making Hanji gasp and in the next second he deepened his assault kissing on her. Breaking his kiss only shortly for a short breath of air before already attacking her again. His hands sneaked under her legs and Hanji felt herself suddenly lifted her up with ease.

How strong was he!?

"Levi... wait-"

"Shut up. You still don't understand do you!?"

He silenced her again with a kiss he forced upon her knowing she couldn't push him away or she would risk falling down from his hold. His tongue exploring her mouth.

Hanji noticed he kicked the door to her bedroom open and wasn't much surprised as he threw her with no mercy down on her mattress.

"What's wrong with you suddenly!? Stop it Levi!"

Hanji was madly blushing looking up at him just watching as he climbed onto her bed.

Hanji raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her arms with ease smirking down at her. Instead she found herself getting pinned down with her hands at each side of her head being held down.

"Enough now with your shit Levi! Are you going to rape me or what!?"

"I could since I am easily dominating you."

His voice trailed off making her get scared for a moment actually because her mind was a complete mess being clueless what is objective was why he was doing this.

"But of course I won't."

"Than what are you trying to do!? You are only 15years old while I am 22!"

At this Levi grit his teeth. She didn't needed to remember him about this problem.

"I am 16 in around 2months already technically... and I still love you..."

His voice turned quieter at the very end but Hanji still heard him nonetheless.

"You love me?" She blinked. "The button from your old uniform... the reason you gave it to me was because I am the person... you love... not to tease me..."

Finally everything made sense... the reason he despised Moblit too.

"Jealous idiot..."

"What?"

Levi remained on his spot on top pf her, even still having her arms pinned down.

"Oh Levi... why me? You could have any girl in your school so why me?"

Hanji's brown eyes stared at him wanting answers.

"Look at me now if you started all this. Explain yourself and not just with these actions. Use your words."

He sighed saying nothing not knowing how to begin even. In the end Levi lowered his head and rested it between her breasts.

"Soft..."

"Hey!" 

Hanji yelled her cheeks turning pink feeling him nestle in her chest like a little brat. Well he was still a brat technically she supposed.

"Don't know. It just happened..." his voice was muffled actually having let his grip gone to her arms. As Hanji noticed she was free she moved her arms around him and caressed his head. His body stiffened but only shortly, relaxing quickly again.

"Even so... Levi we can't you release this don't you? Why it frustrates you, right? You would have to be 18years old at least..."

Levi peeked up at her from her chest looking bitter. Only now being this close Hanji noticed his puffy red eyes. Was he crying earlier?

"In two years a lot can change. You will find someone way more fitting than me Levi..."

"No."

Levi instantly said. He didn't wanted to find a new love. He wanted her.

"What if would be 18years old...?"

What do you mean Levi? You are only 15years old."

"16years old in 2months."

He growled making her chuckle.

"Of course my big 16years old boy using my chest as your head pillow."

Hanji teased him, watching as he pushed himself up and look at her serious.

"What if I wait two years and until than I make you fall for me too... would you accept if I ask you out then?"

Hanji was a little taken aback but saw in his eyes he meant every word of it. She was thinking over it a lot in her head. Her silence almost killing him.

"...deal if you make me love you more than just a friend until than in these two years and if you have not fallen in love with someone else by then closer your age I will accept dating you."

She smiled at him, honestly feeling a little shy over making such a deal. Levi felt his heart skip a beat or two by all honesty. This was the most he could ask for. It meant he still had a slight chance.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

Hanji asked amused now watching him lie back down on top of her, his head back into her breasts, his ears lightly red.

"Nothing. I will just stay like this for a little while."

"Excuse me? Am I your pillow you?"

"Why not? Maybe it will make you fall for me faster. Also nice purple bra."

Levi couldn't help himself and pulled her blouse down a little to reveal a little of her bra. He had already seen it as Moblit did his thing with her but still he needed to take a little peek for himself. He knew this was all he would get for now unfortunately but he was a patient man. At least until he was 18years old.

Hanji gasped only to hit him on his head.

"Pervert!"

"I will remember the design for my next wet dream."

Hanji groaned, pinching his ear. In what did she got herself into just now.


	4. Levi age 'almost' 16

The next morning Hanji found herself not alone in her bed. Cheeky bastard.

She had told him to sleep on the couch and this is where she had left him too after Levi had called his mother, telling her he was fine and would spend the night over at her place like he sometimes did a few years ago too. With 12 - 13 years however he was such an obedient cute child and allowed to sleep in her double bed with her too... damn it Hanji YOU raised him to be the way he was now with allowing him way too much. But she couln't help it if he looked at her with those puppy eyes telling her he felt lonely. Probably being a scheming brat already to have her if he already had a crush on her during this time.

Putting her glasses on, Hanji tried to peel herself free from him. But this wasn't going to be an easy task since she had his two strong arms strongly wrapped around her torso as if she was his personal teddy bear.  
And she was only wearing her purple underwear too. Blushing Hanji turned her body around somehow, being still within his grasp but able to face him at least now.  
He was topless of course too and only in his underwear. That damn boy.  
Traveling with her brown eyes down his body she was surprised how muscular he was. No wonder he could lift her up so easily with those muscles and abs. Damn he was more well packed than most adults. Did he train?  
As he started to cough Hanji's eyes stopped starring him up and down, almost feeling shameful. But her curious mind got the better of her. Not the time however now to think about research if he was coughing.  
She was thinking actually he would be waking up by now but he was still sleeping as she looked onto his face... his deep red and sweaty face.

"Levi?"

Reaching out to touch his forehead she noticed he was glowing practically.

"You have a fever.."

Hanji confirmed and said in a matter of fact tone.

Another few coughs followed until Levi opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he thought was he felt like shit. The second thought was he was in heaven having a almost fully bare clothed, in nothing more than those sexy purple lingerie being covered, concerned Hanji having right next to him. Her hand was on his forehead still, removing some of his sticky hair from his face.  
If this was a dream he didn't wanted to wake up.

"Good morning Levi."

"Morning."

Another cough with him quickly covering his mouth followed by a groan from his side.

"I feel sick.."

"You are sick Levi. This is what you get if you run for hours in the cold rain."

"I have a nice view and got a deal yesterday. I'm not regretting it."

He lightly smirked, watching her with delight how she blushed a little embarrassed. Covering her body a little more with her blanket Hanji looked at him with scolding eyes.

"The deal didn't say you can sneak into my bed."

"I always slept in here a few years ago and you even yourself hugged me in my sleep, remember?"

He defended himself. Not in the mood to argue with him Hanji stood out of bed much to his regret but instead quickly enjoying the view of seeing her dress up.

"I can feel your eyes on me you know."

Hanji rolled her eyes but continued to get dressed.

"You were a defenseless young child there or at least acted that way. Of course I wanted to protect you. Now you are just a horny teen lusting over my body."

Turning around as she was finished putting on her clothes Hanji grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him back down onto bed as she saw him already sitting up to better watch her.

"And sick soon 16years old stay in bed. I will make you some tea, you must drink a lot and something to get your fever down. You are burning up practically."

"...it's not that bad." He pouted.

"Oh really? I will get the thermometer than we will see."

"Doctor play now?"

Teasing her obviously Hanji flicked his forehead.

"You wish. I can call your mother too to pick you up if you wish."

"You can try to but she is not at home. She is over the whole weekend gone for a shooting far away."

Levi explained not worried over her threat. He was rather starting to enjoy this cold considering he might be able to stay a few days longer at her place if he was lucky.

"Fine, you can stay but only if you behave yourself. No pervert actions like yesterday. And on Monday I bring you home. This is just because you have a cold and a fever and the weather is still bad."

"Yes, ma'm."

And with this Hanji was gone to get everything she needed.  
Starting to prepare the tea and waiting until it would be ready Hanji came back with an ear thermometer actually surprised he didn't have any remark about being not a different one or some other pervert words he could have in his fantasy.  
Waiting until the beep sound appeared she checked and read what she was guessing she would see, 39,5°. Way too high.

"Her take these. We need to get your fever down, it's 39,5° and here a glass of water to wash the pill down."

Handing him his medicine and glass of water he took them without any complaining.

"Are you hungry?"

Levi shook his head.

"Not really"

Sniffing he noticed his nose was getting stuffed up and his throat was itching now too.

"Seems like the symptoms of your cold are all kicking in now."

Nodding Levi felt a lot more tired suddenly too than a few minutes before still.

"You need a lot of rest. I will be back in a second with your tea. Call if you need anything."

Hanji said before she tucked him back into bed. Her voice was full of care and Levi groaned, hiding his face between his arms, he held over his face now as soon as she was gone.

"Stupid woman if you act all lovely and caring to me how am I going to survive holding myself back until I am 18years old."

* * *

After some rest and Hanji continually checking his temperature again and again to see it went a little down or ask if he needed anything she decided it was time to get him out of bed for a little while at least. Hanji send him into the bathroom to get himself into the full bathtub she already had prepared for him. A bath for his cold hot and with oils inside to help him get better.

"Give me your clothes after you took them off. I will wash them. You can wear a oversized shirt of mine still I think. Luckily you are still not as tall as me."

"Sorry about not being not tall enough but this doesn't mean I´m short everywhere..."

"DON'T EVEN START ABOUT IT!"

"About what?"

Levi smirked playing innocent. But the brunette wouldn't let him only stretching her hand inside between the gap of the still a little ajar opened bathroom door and waited.

She stood outside the bathroom holding her hand through the little gap of the door for a while without moving an inch. She wasn't going to peek and be a pervert unlike him this morning. He probably would have watched her excitedly if she took her underwear off... Hanji's face went pink just thinking about it.

"That's all."

Feeling him handing her something Hanji pulled her hand out of the door and went to get them washed.

"I will place your fresh clothes in front of the door for you to take them."

She informed him shortly before she was gone.

Just like she had told him as he opened the door a little later after the water had gotten pretty cold and he was done with his bath, he found some folded clothes ready for him to wear.  
What confused him was how the clothes were not hers but males ones... and certainly not his considering how big they were.

Putting them on in a hurry Levi went out to question her about it. He found her in the kitchen working on something. Taking a seat in one of the seats at the table in the kitchen he watched her cook. Wearing an cute dark purple apron while stirring something around with her long wooden spoon in her pot and humming some unknown tune to him around.

"Hanji."

She almost jumped hearing his voice so close behind her suddenly.

"Levi! Don't sneak up on me like this!"

Turning around she looked at him quickly before her attention went back to her pot.

"I didn't sneak up on you. You were just too busy perfecting your housewife skills for me." He smirked again. Only Hanji could make his mouth muscles work this much with just her presence.

"I'm not your housewife Levi."

"Not yet but maybe in the future. At least a man can dream for now and for getting to see you in an apron, I think I will be not regret getting this cold. Only seeing you in nude apron would be even better..."

In the next moment Levi had a kitchen towel thrown at him but he dodged it with ease.

"Levi you pervert!"

"Only about you."

Levi chuckled having fun seeing her burst out like this.

"In your dreams!"

"Maybe in todays."

He countered than turning serious having joked enough.

"Say Hanji, who's clothes I am wearing? These belong to a male human being..."

"Ohh, these are from my ex lover from a year ago."

His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide in shock. Hanji watched him for a few more seconds, letting him suffer until she burst out laughing. Turning off the hotplate from her stove, Hanji took out a plate before she started pouring hot soup with vegetables and some soup noddles she prepared into it and lastly placing it in front of his face.

"I joked. How does getting teased too much feel? It's clothes Erwin had forgotten to take with him as he changed from his normal clothes into his suit in an hurry for a meeting. We had to discuss some meeting details at my place being way too late, so Erwin came wearing his normal clothes and changed here into his fancy suit clothes in an hurry to just have to sit into his expensive car and drive to the meeting. However he was in such a hurry he forgot to take these with him."

She pointed at Levi, watching him relax in amusement while she explained.

"I remembered them and thinking these would be better for you than you wearing some of mine."

"Tch." She got him.

At least he still got some homemade cooking from her. Hopefully it wasn't poisoned to punish him for his teasing. Hanji filled herself a plate too and sat down next to him. So no it was not poisonous. Lucky for him.

Taking his first spoonful of soup into his mouth he was surprised how good it did taste. The hot liquid feeling good running down his itching throat as well.

"Thank you... for the soup... and sorry for the teasing... I went too blunt.. you know I am bad with words..."

He mumbled while eating his soup, looking down into his bowl instead of her.

A little surprised of his sudden apologize Hanji looked at him and smiled.

"Apology accepted. And well.. if you are so bad with words you should try to use your actions.."

Hanji's cheeks turning lightly pink as she quickly added to not create any misunderstandings.

"Of course without any perverted moves!"

It made Levi chuckle and happy. Actions to make her fall for him.. it was certainly easier than saying words out loud. Watching her bowl and seeing her forgetting to eat from it he spooned up a piece of potato on his spoon and held it out to her face.

"You forgot to eat. The good soup you made will get cold."

"I can eat on my own."

Hanji protested but shyly obeyed only to have Levi refill his spoon and continue the procedure, waiting for her to eat the next spoonful of soup.

"But I am finished." He smirked a little pointing at his empty bowl while hers was still half full. "And yours not so... open your mouth, please."

"Are you going to feed me until my plate is empty?"

She asked despite knowing the answer already. She took the next bite from Levi without complain.

"I think so yes."

Levi said finding actions to use a lot more enjoyable too. Her light tiny red cheeks she had just because he feed her was making his brain at the moment forget about anything negative, like Moblit or the thing with Erwin. He really didn't needed two rivals.

* * *

A little later Levi went to take a short nap on Hanji's couch.  
As quiet as possible Hanji tiptoed to him, smiling as she leaned a little closer to him to be able to study his face... so peaceful and kinda cute if he is not busy looking grumpy or busy being a little pervert and teasing her.  
But sleeping in a sitting position with his arms crossed over his chest like this. This couldn't be comfortable for long. But she feared if she touched him lightly to push him down into a lying position he would wake up. Hanji knew Levi was a very light sleeper since young age. So it was probably better to let him stay like this.

Taking a book out of her bedroom she had started reading recently, Hanji sat down next to Levi on her little couch to quietly read. Like this she had an eye on him too in case something happened. His face was still red but he looked better than this morning at least.

It was peaceful and quiet and Hanji was so focused on her book she didn't even notice as Levi peeked at her from the corners of his eyes. She looked so serene immersed in her book. Her beautiful brown eyes scanning the pages, her delicate fingers flipping the pages and how some strands of her bangs from her brown hair was falling over her face. Everything about her was beautiful for him and he wanted to be closer to her. Right now.  
Shifting his body position Levi surprised Hanji quiet a bit as he lied down with his head on her lap. His eyes still closed pretending to be asleep.  
Moving her book away she looked down at her lap, directly at him now with a scowling expression on her face.

"What are you doing now? "

"Sleeping."

His eyes carefully opened a little bit to look up at her.

"Sleeping people don't talk as far as I know."

"I was about to go back to sleep. Don't mind me."

And with these words Levi had his eyes closed again. This teenager was unbelievable. Just thinking he can do whatever he wants just because he has a cold. She could hit him with her book or push him off her and Hanji was really tempted to teach him a lesson but something in her restricted her to do so.

Maybe it was his peaceful expression he made having already fallen back asleep as it seems. His hands were resting on his stomach and he had no intentions at least to make some perverted move on her again. Levi was really only using her lap as his personal pillow.

Letting out a long sigh Hanji closed her book and put it away. Her mind was too busy with thinking to be able to continue now her reading anyway. Not if someone was lying on her lap. Carefully and as gently as possible she moved some strands away from his light sticky forehead before she placed her right palm on his forehead while she touched with her left her own forehead to check his temperature.

"Seems like the worst is over..."

Hanji whispered quietly to herself a little relieved. As much as he gave her trouble Hanji still cared a lot over Levi.

"Such an innocent look you have on your face now... pretty cute if I have to admit.. much more love able too. You would be such a ladies man if not for me..."

Sighing she continued caressing his head and combing with her fingers through his raven hair.

What was she only going to do with him?


	5. Levi age 17

A full year had past with Levi continuing to make Hanji fall in love with him. But he learned to drop his too pervert acts and rather act his usual way.

Without this they got along well and Hanji enjoyed her time and accepting any call from him to meet up with him as long as he didn't call it a date. They went to the movies, enjoyed the same kind of terrible dirty humor, went out to eat after she had dragged him into one bookstore to another or for him to enjoy a tea shop.

Hanji even once as she got some circus tickets for free from her friend Nanaba immediately was thinking of Levi and called him if he was free. And they ended up going together of course. A not date which Hanji still remembered fondly due to seeing Levi's fascinated expression upon watching some of the attractions. So different to his usual mostly rather grumpy expression.

Not only together but with their respective friends they meet up together. Erwin and Levi ending up getting along well surprisingly unlike him and Moblit.

But it had gotten a little better after Hanji told Moblit she does not want a relationship with anyone at the moment. Moblit said he would still not give up over her but at least for now Hanji had not to worry over this anymore.

Farlan and Isabel became her good friends really fast too after she saw them more often, thanks to her spending a lot of time with Levi.

So it wasn't really a big surprise for her as after she asked Levi if Erwin had called him too that the younger raven haired man replied with a yes. Erwin had both invited them to come at new year to his big new years party, where they would celebrate into the new year all together.

Erwin was rich and owned a big luxurious villa you could almost say. Way too many rooms and a big garden for one guy alone after he had lost his ex girlfriend Marie. She couldn't take his striving for reaching even higher levels in his job, feeling too neglected and left him. It got even worse as he learned she fell in love shortly after with Nile Dawk his best friend. And she was now even awaiting her first child with this man and being married to him since about a month.

"Were you ever at his house Levi?"

Hanji asked on her phone, having it on speaker mode so she was able to paint her nails in a dark red color while talking.

"No. You?"

"Yes, a couple of times."

Levi felt a little urge to ask her why if he was being honest, but he gulped his jealousy down, knowing it would only start a possible fight.

"I don't even know where this damn eyebrows lives."

At the nickname Hanji chuckled.

"That's perfect then. Let's meet at my place and I will drive us to Erwin."

"Fine."

Before Levi could hang up Hanji added.

"Ah! And Levi don't forget to wear some swim trunks beneath your clothes, it said so in the invitation. See you there Levi, bye."

"I know, I know but he releases it is December, right?"

"Oh don't worry he does."

Hanji reassured him knowingly bidding him another time goodbye before they both hung up.

* * *

It was the 31th December. This year was a rather warm December and they luckily had no snow yet soon this year, however Levi still had his doubts why he was wearing his black swimming trunks beneath his thick winter clothes.

Arriving at Hanji's place he spotted already her little red car. Since she got a better paycheck working for a couple of years now in her new company in which Erwin was like a second boss in, she got herself finally a small car. A driving license she apparently already had but never the necessary money to have a car until recently.

Ringing at her doorbell Levi was surprised how the door immediately flew open and a fully dressed Hanji stood in front of him, grinning.

"I knew you would be on dot on time why I got ready before our meeting time, surprised? Now you cannot complain you had to wait for me!"

Levi couldn't help but let his lips curve up a little.

"Is the world ending soon, shitty glasses? You want an reward from me for this?"

While they walked to her car and took their seats Hanji thought about it even.

"Hmmm if you offer it... you could clean up my apartment next time."

"Fine. I will next time."

He said almost instantly, not minding it. He liked to clean and spending more time with her was just the extra bonus.

* * *

It wasn't a very long drive. In about a little over 30minutes Hanji parked in front of a big house. Loud music playing could be even heard from the outside already and many people were entering.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? This is Erwin's home!?"

"Yes, it's extremely big for only one person living inside, right? I was overwhelmed the first time too. But now come on let us look for Erwin."

Levi looked at the luxurious villa with big eyes, being out of words which ended up in Hanji having to grab Levi's hand and drag him with her because he had frozen up on the spot. She didn't notice his light blush because of her actions and Levi decided to remain silent.

This was just crazy. Alone the garden for the entrance was so long until they both stood in front of the opened door.  
The inside was as luxurious looking as the outside. Modern and expensive.  
The house was filled with guests from top to bottom as it seems so it took them a while until they spotted Erwin in nothing more than his swimming clothes and a drink in his hand.

"Hanji, Levi you both came!" Erwin greeted them happily.

"Damn Erwin how many people did you invite?" Hanji asked, speaking loud enough to get heard over the playing music.

"The whole company and all friends of mine from private."

" A-all!? But than we could reach way over 100people in here!"

Erwin just shrugged.

"Want a drink?"

"Erwin I'm 17 not 18. I can't drink yet." Levi scowled

"Aw I bet Erwin has something for not yet full adults too."

Teasing him Hanji ruffled his hair only to get her hand smacked away roughly.

"Shut up! You cannot drink either because you drive!"

"Right~"

Hanji chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Erwin lead them around his house, mostly for Levi since Hanji knew already where everything was. At some point however Erwin got dragged away by some new arrived guests he didn't saw for a long time and so Hanji finished the tour with Levi alone.

"And upstairs are like.. 3 guest bedrooms and his office along with the second bathroom and Erwin's own bedroom. And with this you have seen everything besides the main party area~"

"What are you talking about?"

Levi was already overwhelmed by the size he had seen and now Hanji told him there was still more!?

"You will see soon enough. Come it's downstairs."

Guiding him down to the entrance area Hanji lead him another pair of stairs downstairs. The cellar? The music got even louder down there and he really wondered what he would find there. Hanji even held his eyes closed giggling since she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Here we are! The PARTY AREA!"

Announcing their arrival happily she removed her hands and Levi was greeted by a truly real party area full of people. A big ass pool, most likely heated was inside, filled to the top with water and party guests.

In fact all guests down here only were wearing their swimming clothes and it looked like they were having some pool party in here. Music boxes were located on the left side with a small area to dance even. On the right side was a small bar to sit and drink all kind of alcoholic variations possible. Balloons were hanging in the air, in the pool swimming, and other party decoration was everywhere. Some pool toys were in the pool too. This place literally had everything.

"Damn Erwin went all out this year. How much help had he to decorate all this?"

Even Hanji was astonished.

"How rich is Erwin? Not even my mother earns this much and we really aren't poor." Levi was speechless.

"I know. And I have no clue. I mean alone this party area is bigger than my whole apartment."

"You apartment is big enough for you alone. Erwin is living in a house he could store in a whole football team." Levi retorted making Hanji laugh.

"As far as I know this house used to be his parents but both are dead along with his grandparents too.. and he was left alone with it. With no wife still and no children."

"Erwin is 32years right now, right?"

"Yes, and I think he had planned out everything, his whole life with Marie I mean.. but unfortunately it did not work out. So he does this party to forget he is actually a little lonely in this big house..."

Levi nodded thinking Hanji was right.

"I will go and get us something none alcoholic to drink, ok? Just enjoy your time. Jump in the pool or something. I will take a dip later too. Erwin I can see there too if you want to talk to him."

Leaving Levi with not much to say against to... he was left alone and felt instantly out of place.

No way he was going into this pool. Way too many people. He hated such crowd places actually if he were honest and the music was really loud. In the end he decided to go to Erwin and Mike, where it was at least a little quieter and he knew these two bis ass idiots at least.

Hanji took her clothes off as she waited at the bar for her none alcoholic drinks, revealing her light green new with strap tied to her body, bikini.

"Ohh someone wanted to be sexy and revealing her skin for her boyfriend I see~"

Turning to her right side suddenly her best friend Nanaba, wearing a navy blue sports design bikini stood besides her and waved at her.

"Nanaba! You are here too!"

Giving her friend a big hug Hanji grinned while trying to ignore her friends words from earlier.

"Of course. Mike is here too somewhere. Last time I left him was with Erwin."

Looking around the two woman spotted the tall blondes talking to each other or rather seeming to whisper to each other before they walked up to Levi and grabbed him together much to his loud protests you could even hear over the loud music. Hanji's and Nanaba's mouth gaped open wide as they watched how the two blondes threw Levi fully dressed still into the pool with a loud splash.

"Oh my god! Levi!"

"And there your boyfriend goes into the water."

Hanji's eyes darted from the pool to Nanaba only shortly to tell her Levi is not her boyfriend before her brown eyes went back worryingly to the pool until she saw with relieve as Levi came back to the surface. Angry but looking fine.

"Hmm worried? Don't worry besides being a wet dog he is looking pretty alive." Nanaba smirked while she elbowed her friend.

"Nanaba... he is not my boyfriend. Levi is... well we are friends!"

Nanaba rolled her eyes. She was tired of her excuses.

"You release you don't look like someone who is just looking at her friend. You guys are so often together. And if you did not notice yourself already, around him you always smile and laugh. He makes you happy! What else do you need!?"

"But Levi is only 17..."

"Didn't you say he has birthday in a year? The 25th December was it? Than he is 18, right? And you two made a deal, correct? Are you going to chicken out of it now just because you worry of a few years age difference?"

Hanji flinched. Nanaba's words hitting her right at the correct spot.

"I'm not running away! And yes I know in not even a full year he is an adult. The age difference doesn't bother me either personally. It's not like we are 20years apart. I'm only uncertain of my own feelings okay!? This past year was... nice.. really nice Nanaba. I have so much fun with him. But is it love what I feel? I don't want to confuse him since I know he really loves me.. I mean he told me so many times already... and this for years now... I'm the cruel person pushing him away for years and he is still going after me and loving me. It wouldn' be right to tell him I love him too if I am not in reality in a year. I care too much about him to do this to him."

At this Nanaba smiled and patted her friends shoulder before pulling her into another sudden embrace.

"And this means you love him idiot. I'm sure of it. Your head just cannot accept what your heart feels for this angry short young man."

"But what if-"

The girls were interrupted as Hanji got her none alcoholic drinks served and Mike came up to them with Erwin too. The four talked for a little longer until they disappeared having to go somewhere else and Hanji decided not to go with them. She instead wanted to look for her short man since he never came to them. Did he not find them or got lost?

This means she had to look for him.

Looking around for him between all these people and him being such a short male Hanji was about to go upstairs even and see if he left the pool area until she spotted him surrounded by a bunch of beautiful females.  
Hanji froze on her spot instead of calling out to him. The women were all checking him out clearly. He had removed his wet clothes and wore only his swimming trunks now, showing his perfected trained body to everyone to see.

Beautiful long hair, curvy body, showing a lot of skin what they were wearing and big chests... the perfect role model how a female had to look to make the men swoon at them..

The worst was it seems like Levi was not minding it, standing in the middle of their attention and seeming to talk with some of them even.  
Feeling her chest clench up tightly, Hanji took a few steps backwards before she couldn't take it anymore to look at this scene in front of her and left.

How these woman giggled and blushed at Levi. How some even stopped walking and turning their heads around just to take another look at him as he walked past them. How they all must be wondering if a dreamy guy like him was still single. If they should talk to him, ask how old he is or god knows what else they could think.

Hanji released at this very moment what she felt was actually jealousy. She was jealous. She didn't wanted to share Levi with any other woman. She didn't wanted that other woman flirted with her Levi... Nanaba was right. She had fallen for Levi. She had fallen for him hard. And now she wasn't so sure anymore if Levi still felt the same way if he was so fine talking to these other woman.

In the end Hanji found herself making her way to the bar. Ignoring her none alcoholic drinks she still had with her she called out to the bartender there.

"Give me something with alcohol. I changed my mind. Something really strong."

She needed a drink or better two, just to forget what she had witnessed just now.  
As soon as her drink arrived Hanji gulped it down in one go, hissing how the liquid burned down her throat.

"One more!" she shouted and so it continued.

Time past and Hanji had lost count since long over how many drinks she had, but she felt pretty drunk as four males approached her. Two sitting down next to her one to her left and the other to her right side. The other two stood close behind her. They were surrounding her.  
One of them had weird looking red hair and smirked at her while ordering something for himself.

"Something troubling you miss? We saw sitting you here for a while now. Why not join us for a little while and have some fun~?"

Hanji glared at him and looked away.

"Go away. Not interested."

"Oh come on now. You are such a pretty flower. Who ever twisted your panties was an idiot. We here could cheer you up real quickly if you only would try it out. My name is Floch Forster by the way and yours is?"

The male called Floch being probably in his early 20s smiled at her. He was flirting with her clearly.

"Hanji Zoe but I will not go with you. Piss off now I want to enjoy my alcohol! All of you four here!"

Hanji spat at them and glared at them all. She had noticed they surrounded her since long.

"Tch, come on now. We were trying to be nice here."

Suddenly Floch grabbed her right arm, trying to pull her closer to him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Having enough with their shit Hanji forcefully freed herself and strongly punched Floch with her left free fist. The punch was so strong it knocked Floch down from his chair and he loudly crashed to the ground.

First Levi ruining her day with these women and now these damn guys not letting her drink in peace.

Getting up from her chair Hanji grabbed her bag and only wanted to leave.  
But before she could Floch's three other tall friends stood in her way, looking anything than happy at her. Two of them grabbed at each side of her arms to stop her movements while the third one licked his lips standing in front of her and reaching his hands out to her.

"Don't make this any more harder for us lady. We will show you how to have some fun. Don't worry."

Floch had stood up as well again and was currently whipping his bleeding nose before he approached her again too.

"Damn you are fierce Hanji. I like that. It is much more enjoyable to watch you break then."

Pushing his friend aside, Floch leaned closer and whispered into her ear before he grabbed her chin to force her to look at him, leaning closer now to kiss her while his friends held her in place.  
Hanji glared at Floch trying to free herself with no hope. Shutting her eyes forcefully she waited and pleaded for help in her mind after she had to release against four grown up males she had no chance.  
In the next second there was a loud crashing sound. Hanji opened her eyes again only to notice Floch disappeared from her sight or rather he was on the ground now in front of her feet lying along with a colorful beach ball.

"Oi! This lady here said to let her go you piece of shit bastards!"

Hanji's eyes widened. She knew this voice. Yanking her head to the side her brown eyes were looking at a boiling in rage Levi making his way up to them with fast steps. He had thrown the ball across the whole place until it must have hit the target full force on the head, Floch's head. The end result was him being knocked out with a red mark of the ball o his face, fitting his terrible red hair perfectly.

"Levi!"

Hanji cried out and at the same second Levi's fist connected the way taller blond male to her left side. The black haired guy to her right let her go quickly in fear and backed away along with his other friend.

"Levi you came!"

Hanji yelled at him and jumped into his chest, which stopped his movements immediately and prevented him to go after these assholes and beat them up even more.

"Goddamn it, I looked after you for hours! Where were you!?"

Levi glared after the three as they collected Floch up from the floor, still unconscious and all four quickly left the party as it seems. Out of his sight the raven haired looked down at the woman clinging at his body tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck, almost choking him in the process.

"I was here drinking alcohol. This stuff they serve here is really good. Hey mister give some drink for this short guy here-"

"Shitty glasses! You are reeking of alcohol! How much did you drink!?"

Levi grabbed her by her shoulders to be able to look at her, not happy at all seeing in what state she was in.

"Uhh... 3..4..." she tried to think and giggled. "Don't know. BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY! That's right I should be angry at you! Not be happy you are here! Hmpf!"

In a second from her happy mood she changed and looked to the side away from him and pouted, her arms defensively crossed over her chest now.

Levi blinked confused and felt a headache forming already. He had no clue what she was talking about.

Only now he released what she was wearing too. The light green bikini was barely covering her body and with her arms crossed over her chest she pushed her two breasts up real nicely making him blush looking at her cleavage.

"W-what are you talking about? I didn't do anything, shitty glasses. I waited for you and you never came back. And Mike and Erwin pushed me into the damn pool earlier.."

Her eyes shortly looked at him before she averted her gaze again from him, while she continued to pout childishly.

"Liar! I saw you cheating on me!"

"C-cheating!?"

These words baffled him. Seeing confusion written all over Levi's face, Hanji groaned annoyed and glared at him. Her eyes becoming teary out of pure frustration.

"You said you loved me only! And yet I see you flirting with those big chested barbies! We had a deal right!?"

"Barbies?"

"Her! and her! and this one!" Hanji started to point at random woman walking past them. "They all were eating you up with their eyes and you even talked to them! You were fine with it!"

The next moment was something Hanji wasn't expecting to see. Levi started to burst out laughing. He couldn't believe her words. It was just too funny and ridiculous.

"Stop laughing!" Hanji sniffled thinking he made fun of her.

"Are you dumb?"

"What!?"

"I was asking them if they had seen you! This was all. And if others stared at me I didn't even notice them."

"B-but you- you" she stammered trying to think of a reason to be angry at him and accuse him more and failing.

Levi suddenly pulled her to him into his chest and embraced her.

"I am still madly in love with you shitty glasses." He whispered into her ear, making her blush madly. "And before you create a bigger scene now I get you home. You had way too much too drink."

Hanji wanted to protest but her words were left stuck in her throat as he suddenly lifted her up bridal style.  
Hanji was as red as a tomato feeling all eyes on her now, while Levi looked around until he spotted the tall blond.

"Hey Erwin! Hanji drank too much from your alcohol and is even unable to walk anymore."

"I CAN WALK!"

Hanji protested loudly while Levi ignored her and kept a tight hold on her.

"No you can't idiot."

Erwin watches the scene with amusement a smug smile on his face.

"In this condition she cannot drive and you have no license yet I assume... go upstairs and take one of the guest rooms."

Pulling a key out of the pockets Erwin placed it in Hanji's hands smiling.

"Don't drop it." he kindly told her before his attention went back to Levi.

"The room on the right after the bathroom is all yours. Better take her up and stay there to take care of her 'Romeo'."

"Very funny Erwin."

Levi didn't liked his teasing but left either way and would do exactly this. Taking care of his drunk 'Juliet'.

"Don't let go of the key Hanji."

Levi warned her as he carried her upstairs all the way to the room Erwin told them to go. He carried them past other drunk guests, past one or two making out couples in the hallway even. In the end it wasn't like he cared at all.

In front of the door Levi opened the door with his elbow and carried Hanji instantly to the bed and placed her down. After his hands were free he took the key from Hanji. She luckily never dropped them and locked the door with it.

With this being done Levi could relax at little. No unwanted people would enter and bother them. At least he hoped he could relax now but he was very wrong about this.

Levi was just about to turn around, but a clinging koala prevented him from doing anything. He felt clearly how her two rounds were pressed against his bare back with nothing separating them than her thin bikini.

"Hanji... what are you doing out of the bed?"

"Hugging you."

"I can feel this."

As Levi felt her hot breath ghosting over his neck he flinched, becoming dangerously worse as he felt her lips pressed against his skin all of a sudden, starting to suck on his neck.

"Oi, oi, oi don't do this!"

Levi bit down his pervert urges starting to rise inside him and forced her hands and lips away from his body. Turning her around and facing her now didn't helped him however because Hanji only changed her approach, her lips crushing hungrily against his now.

His eyes widened. Feeling her mouth moving against his and her trying to deepen the kiss and push her tongue into him.  
Her hands roamed over his body until Levi pushed his mind out of his fantasy world and forced his dream woman away from him.

"Stop it!"

Because he was denying her Levi confused her and he could see how the tears started to form themselves at the corner of her eyes already before they slowly started to run down her cheeks. Great he made her cry because she is too emotional in her drunk state. Good job Levi.

"Am I not good enough anymore!?"

Sighing Levi reached out and used his thumb to wipe away the tears while she sniffled.

"You are drunk..."

"So what if I am!?"

"We shouldn't do this if you are drunk is what I am trying to tell you, idiot."

Leaning against his touch Hanji blushed and pouted cutely in Levi's eyes.

"So I am sexy enough even with my small breasts? Compared to those barbies drooling at you.."

Levi chuckled and couldn't help but kiss her big nose than her right cheek. If nothing else he could at least do this much to show her a little affection.

"Damn sexy. And to your information these 'barbies' were a pain in the ass. I was glad as I could get away from them."

Levi felt so glad as he heard her giggle again. Anything was better than see her cry.

Helping her Levi guided her to the bed and made her sit down. But Hanji decided to want more and used all her strength she had and pulled him down with her. Taking him by surprise she overpowered him and in a matter of seconds Hanji sat on top of him while laughing happily.

"Let's have some fun~ the night is still young!"

Hanji reached behind her back and pulled at her tied together straps, opened her bikini top to reveal her bare breasts to Levi.

There was no hesitation or shame in her eyes. Just her on purpose grinding him, clearly haven taken notice of his harder getting friend in his swim trunks.

"I just said we should wait and not do anything if you are drunk."

Levi groaned being so tempted to touch her chest. But he knew he had to stay strong despite how alluring she was and made his heart race.

"But... I want to... You are bad with words so prove it with actions if you love me!"

Grabbing his hand Hanji forced him to grab her left breast smirking devilish as she watched Levi's cheek flame up beneath her.

"Prove it!" She ordered again.

"Fine, I will prove it how much I love you."

In a quick movement Levi flipped their positions making Hanji yelp and make her all excited.  
Kissing her forehead gently Levi grabbed her glasses and carefully pulled them from her face and placed them away on the bedside table.

"Hey... I wanted to keep them on..."

"You don't need them now."

Levi whispered into her ear before she felt his lips against her neck, sucking the same way as she did on him earlier until there was a red mark visible.

"See.. this here?"

Levi touched her neck.

"You are all mine now. The same way as you did on me."

Her cheeks were red looking at his neck. Levi moved his head to the side so she had a good view what she did to him earlier even without glasses on because of how close they were. But his next words ruined the moment completely.

"And now sleep."

Getting up from her Levi thought he proved himself enough to her... but Hanji grabbed his arm and with a strong grip prevented him from moving anywhere else.

"Hey! Were are you going!? What about the sex!?"

Levi blinked confused before he smirked a little.

"Who said anything about sex? I said to prove to you that I love you. Which I am just doing with not giving you what you want today."

"What!?"

"Remember our deal?"

Hanji nodded.

"The deal said we are going to be dating if you love me by then on my 18th birthday. And I turned a few days ago 17 not 18years old."

Levi explained calmly while he went to pick up her bikini top from the floor and decided to put it back on her.

"Sit up." he ordered in a calm voice.

Obeying his request Levi moved back onto the bed and tried to be as not perverted as possible while putting her bikini top back on her. Hanji let it happen to his luck.

"All done. Now you can lie down again."

Waiting for her to lie down he tucked her in under the warm blanket. But Hanji instantly reached out to him and grasped his arm as Levi wanted to turn around and leave to let her sleep.

"Wait!"

"What is it now?"

Levi sighed turning around again to her to be able to look down at her.

"Stay...here..." she mumbled quietly all the while blushing lightly. "Prove yourself and stay instead of going back down to those barbies. If I sleep I won't know what you are doing if I cannot hold you in some way..."

"If this makes you happy and believe me finally... I will stay the whole night right next to you as long as you want me too."

Levi peeled her hand of his arm and switched positions so he was able to grasp her hand, intertwining their fingers gently but having a strong hold on her nonetheless.

"I won't let go of your hand even after you have fallen asleep. You can hold my hand as tightly as you need to, I won't escape. Will this be prove enough that I am not a cheater?"

Hanji nodded.

"Good.. because you are mine... you have to take responsible now for making me fall for you..." Hanji yawned feeling tiredness overcoming her all of a sudden.

Watching her drift off to sleep Levi covered his face with his free hand, glad no one saw his dumb happy expression he had on his face most likely at the moment now. He felt his face grew hot and his chest burst while giving her hand a strong squeeze.

"Damn you shitty glasses. Just confessing to me like that.. that's torture to keep me waiting for another year knowing our feelings are mutual.."

* * *

About 3hours later Levi still stayed in the same position, sitting at the edge of the bed. In front of him was a huge window front which even lead to a balcony outside. Levi quietly watched the night sky, his hand never let go of Hanji's hand either.  
The clock flipped to midnight ot the bedside table and in the next moment colorful fireworks started exploding in the dark night sky, signaling a year to have ended and a new year having just begun.

Levi was too focused watching the fireworks, he didn't notice how Hanji started stirring in her sleep until she opened her eyes slowly. A bit confused she needed a moment to collect her surroundings and remember what had happened earlier. At least she felt a little bit sober now.

Feeling her hand grasping something her eyes darted to move move down to check out what it was.. smiling as she spotted Levi being the source of it.

Silently she sat up, holding her bed sheet covers in place over her chest to cover her front. Even if there was not really a need to. Because she knew Levi didn't do anything to her. She was dressed still in her bikini and even having a blanket over her to cover her up and keep her warm.

It warmed her up from the inside knowing he didn't took advantage of her drunk self.

Hearing some shuffling from the side Levi averted his eyes from the many lights of the fireworks from outside. Turning his head around he was taken by surprise, feeling soft lips pressed against his own.

The kiss was tender and sweet and a little too short.

Before Levi could even react Hanji's soft lips had already left him again. No words were said from either side and no explanation came as well. Instead Hanji shifted her body to lean against his side. While sitting besides him she looked outside the window at the colorful display of exploding fireworks alongside him.

"Happy new year Levi."


	6. Levi age 18 Best ChristmasBirthday ever

Hanji's eyes stared at the big calendar hanging in the kitchen of the Ackerman household. 20th December and she still wasn't sure what to give to Levi on his 18th birthday besides well... herself she supposes considering she has to give him an answer about their deal and her decision. But ever since Erwin's new years party it was clear what would happen soon. Levi knew it already too, looking prouder and more happy ever since she gave him that little kiss on her own voluntary.

"Hanji, dear could you put these plates in the dishwasher?"

Kuchel's voice next to her made her snap out of her deep thoughts.

"Ah- sorry I spaced a little out. Thinking over something."

Apologizing Hanji quickly took the dirty plates from Kuchel.

They had finished dinner not long ago. Hanji got invited over and stayed longer to help cleaning up at least. Levi was cleaning the table and dinning area while both woman were left alone in the kitchen.

"Is it over Levi and your deal with him?"

The question came so suddenly Hanji was glad she didn't drop the plates, blushing all embarrassed now. Kuchel had somehow found out over it a while ago from Levi as she questioned him out if he had a crush on Hanji or not. This much Hanji knew already but to get asked directly over this topic was new to her. Now Kuchel's knowing dark grey blueish eyes just like Levi's were staring at her.. demanding answers. A 'no' would be not accepted.

Resigning to her embarrassing fate Hanji put the plates away into the dishwasher before letting out a long sigh.

"W-well not directly."

Looking around and making sure Levi was not close by Hanji leaned closer to Kuchel and whispered.

"I don't know what to give him as present for his 18th birthday... it should be something special since he becomes an adult... and the deal is there too.."

Her cheeks turned lightly pink while Kuchel chuckled only.

"Ohh Hanji... I think I can help you out there. Why don't we go and do some shopping together?"

"Together?"

"Yes, how about tomorrow? Levi will not know. I will make sure it will stay between us two mother and my son's soon girlfriend and eventually even daughter in law perhaps."

"Kuchel!"

Now Hanji was blushing furiously at her potential mother in law. But Kuchel was getting ahead a lot of herself now. There was still a huge step to take to think about marriage even if she and Levi would start dating soon. But not for Kuchel as it seems, having fun watching the brunette next to her panic while smiling warmly at her.

"Now, now no need to get shy. Let me just make a short call."

Having said this Kuchel pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number. Shortly after someone picked up much to Kuchel's delight.

"Ah Isabel dear, can you help me out with something? Would you like to spend some time with your Levi bro tomorrow? And can Farlan be there too? Yes? Good. Because I need him to be busy tomorrow and he didn't saw you two for a while and from the 24-25th he will be busy this year... so better see him now and afterwards when we will celebrate his birthday officially."

Shortly after Kuchel hung up again having this scheming innocent look on her face. It didn't even take a minute later after her call until Hanji could make out Levi's cellphone ringtone in the distance and hearing him talking. Shortly after he came into the kitchen saying he made plans with Isabel and Farlan for tomorrow and staying over at their place even. Farlan was two years older as Levi and got his own little home since about a year. Isabel was 16years old and due to having a bad relationship with her parents ended up mostly living with Farlan now instead of living at her parents home. They didn't care where she was or what she did as long as she didn't got herself pregnant and them into trouble.

"So, is it ok if I stay over?"

Levi looked rather at the direction of Hanji instead of his mother's since this meant he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Sure it's ok. If you do not need Hanji tomorrow then I can borrow her, right?"

Placing both of her hands on Hanji's shoulders from behind her she smiled at her son as she pulled Hanji closer to her as if to keep her.

"Hanji offered to help me with some last minute shopping for Christmas since I noticed I am short on some ingredients, right?"

"Y-yes! So just go and have some fun with Farlan and Isabel. Tell them hi from me too."

Hanji smiled hoping he wouldn't see between the lie.

Levi eyed the two important woman in his life with narrowed eyes. Something in him told him this was not the only reason why his mother wanted her help but he couldn't tell why and so gave up.

"Fine."

"Than it's settled. You two will see each other soon enough anyway."

Looking at the clock Kuchel continued. "It's already very late and dark outside-.."

Levi noticing what his mother plan was and jumped in.

"I planned to bring her home anyway mother."

"I can go home alone too. It's just a short drive-" Hanji wanted to protest but got cut of by Levi.

"No. I will come with you. Come put the last plate down and grab your things. My mother can clean up the last bit alone and you have work tomorrow, right?"

Feeling Kuchel even push her out of the kitchen Hanji gave up and grabbed her jacket and bag before she followed Levi outside to her car.

Just like Hanji had predicted the drive was uneventful.

In front of her apartment Levi even followed her until they stood in front of her apartment door.

"So... what are you gonna do now Levi? I am maybe at home in safety thanks to your knightly act but you have no ride to come back home."

"No big deal I called Farlan earlier and he will pick me up."

Looking around Hanji however saw no other car parked in sight.

"Seems like your ride is a little late however... want to come inside? It's pretty cold outside to wait for Farlan." Hanji offered.

"I will accept the offer." Levi said.

He watched her unlock the door and Hanji stepped inside first before letting him in as well.

Hanji was already about to make her way inside her living room before something grabbed her arm strongly and pulling her back. Preventing her to move any way more far away Hanji got pulled back near the doorway again. Feeling something grabbing her ponytail 'this something' made her head move downwards enough until soft lips could be felt getting planted onto her own.

Hanji couldn't help it but kissed him back after the first shock was over, her hands resting lightly on his chest until Levi withdrew from her enough to be able to look at her. And looking pretty satisfied to add.

"Levi... it's not yet-"

"You seem to forgotten to have put this up here... it's not my fault."

Pointing up Hanji's eyes followed the direction spotting the mistletoe she had hung up the other day herself right at her entrance doorway from the inside. Her cheeks flamed up. How could she forget about it!?

Hanji wanted to surprise Levi on his birthday... as soon as they went inside her house to celebrate together she would point upwards and give him a kiss on his cheek. A way to start his birthday until the clock would hit midnight and she would have to give him her answer... And now all was ruined!

"It cannot be helped then I suppose." Hanji mumbled.

"Damn right it cannot. But I am happy to know you kissed me back."

Levi muttered, even about to lean in again in hope he could maybe sneak out another kiss from her. The loud horn from another car interrupted the two however making Hanji quickly withdraw from Levi much to his displeasure. Cursing under his breath he turned his head around spotting a grey car with his old friend Farlan sitting in. Turning his side window down Farlan greeted them.

"I am sorry to interrupt the lovebirds but the ride has arrived."

"Goddamn it Farlan." Levi cursed for the second time in less than five minutes.

Hanji chuckled a little shyly.

"Go to them Levi. We will see each other on the 24th again."

"The latest on the 24th maybe even earlier." Levi said. If possible not wanting to wait this long until seeing her again.

Taking a seat inside Farlan's car on the passenger side, Farlan grinned at his friend and on the backseat Levi found Isabel grinning at him too.

"You are here too Isabel?"

"Jup! Levi bro I'm sorry we came at such a bad timing. Should have called us if you wanted some alone time with your Hanji."

Levi rolled his eyes while putting on his seat belt.

"She wouldn't let me yet anyway. Let's just drive already."

"Keep calm. Just a few more days until your birthday."

Farlan chuckled noticing Levi's disappointment in his voice, driving away from Hanji's apartment.

* * *

The next day Hanji found herself in a really awkward situation. With a toothbrush in her mouth, disheveled unkempt messy hairstyle, still in her pajamas Hanji was eye to eye with a cheerful and looking like a goddess out of heaven escaped Kuchel in front of her doorstep.

"K-kuchel!?"

The toothbrush fell out of her mouth while she mouthed her name. They said they would go shopping together but it was 8'clock in the morning only!

Rushing back inside Hanji disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Kuchel alone at her doorstep to come in herself. In just about 5minutes Hanji made herself look acceptable decent. She changed into simple clothes what she grabbed first out of her closet which was a red pullover and a pair of dark blue jeans and red heeled shoes. Her hair back up into a ponytail and her mouth of course rinsed out with water and lastly splashing some water in her face to freshen up as well.

Back outside Hanji panted. She believed she never got ready and dressed in such a fast time ever in her life.

"W-what are you doing here Kuchel? It's so early... you could have called..."

"We have a lot to do today and this is why I came early. I apologize for not calling you however but I wanted to surprise you."

"You sure did..."

Hanji sighed feeling so tired after gotten dressed so quick.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"This is a surprise. You are ready? Let's go and take a seat into my car."

Having no other decision really Hanji had to accept she would have no morning coffee today. Grabbing her purse and house keys she follows Kuchel into her expensive red sports car.

This was going to be a wild day and Hanji didn't even know at this time of the day how wild it would get.

"So Hanji, you have any plans already what you want to do at the day to celebrate my son's birthday?" Kuchel asked after a while, anything to start a conversation while they drove into the city to one of the biggest shopping malls existing where they were living.

"Well... Levi doesn't like crowded places so anything like this he would probably not like. I am going to make him a cake like every year since he seems to enjoy them. And instead of going to the cinema or anything like this I was thinking we could watch something at my place... than do whatever he wants.. tea I stocked up enough for him to use..."

Kuchel was listening to Hanji's explanation, smiling all the time. She knew her son well and his unique taste. He wasn't a party fan. He disliked going to any place with many people. He would rather prefer to be alone with his special friends and just talk to them in peace or he could like to play video games with them.

"Sounds good to me. You know my little Levi well, but I am not surprised since you were once his babysitter." Kuchel chuckled. "Time sure flies by."

"Yes it does... how out of this little Levi became the Levi he is now.. I am still very shocked sometimes about it... and the way he sees me..." Hanji lightly blushed.

"You think so? In my eyes as his mother Levi saw you this way since a while. My son never liked any babysitter. He made them all run away after a day or two times babysitting him but as you came he became so different. He opened up to you so quickly and grew so clingy to you. Usually it was always just me he run after and felt like protecting like a hawk due to me being a single mother and he never having a father."

Hanji listened to Kuchel's words closely and thought about them hard.

"Levi still wants only the best for you Kuchel."

"Of course but he has his eyes on you now more lately. Ever since he hit puberty I noticed the change from the way he looked at you."

"It cannot be this long.." Hanji gulped a little shocked now.

"It sure can. I have seen him getting love letters often from classmates. Or girls in his classes wanting to visit him and yet he denied them all. Instead he asked if Hanji had time today to come over to 'study' with him despite my son being smart enough alone. Hanji you think he needed your help? My son always had top grades. He only acted more dumb to be able to see you and sit close to you."

Hanji had already guessed so but it was funny to learn the truth now.

"Sly boy."

"Aren't all boys like this? You didn't saw his mood whenever other males were looking at you."

At this Hanji had to disagree but decided to keep it to herself. Hanji saw how Levi could act territorial. Especially to Moblit later because Moblit loved her.

"Levi is easily jealous."

"He sure is. Actually... I might should not say this but... I think as soon as he noticed what he felt over you he had to know you more and more. He even stalked your facebook profile to find out where you might be living so he could visit you or what your status is." Kuchel said amusingly.

"And you? Are you jealous by now if other woman are looking at him? You two went to a party last year with a pool. I bet a lot of woman were looking at Levi there considering his abs he has built up due to his kick boxing hobby and other sports training he does because he has fun doing it."

Hanji blushed lightly remembering that day and how she behaved like an idiot. How embarrassing she was there.

"I admit I was surprised seeing his body at the party. So different to his.. well small size."

At this Kuchel laughed. "And this is why he started training and kickboxing. He has a serious height complex and so wanted to beat at least everyone else with his muscular body, cute right?"

Hearing this side of Levi she didn't know made Hanji laugh too. This was truly a cute sight of him. She never saw Levi's height as a problem even through he was still 10cm smaller as herself and smaller as Kuchel his own mother too.

"He is truly cute but he would deny it if we say this to him." Hanji chuckled.

"He would." Kuchel joined her.

* * *

A little bit later Kuchel parked at the parking lot of the huge mall and dragged Hanji quickly inside.

"So Hanji here we are. Any ideas about what to buy for Levi as his present?"

As Kuchel asked her, she had a big knowing smirk on her face as she saw Hanji's troubled expression.

"I-I don't know. I want it to be special since it is his 18th birthday. But nothing comes to my mind. I mean Kuchel let's be honest you know about this deal I have with Levi... and I have to give him a response on his birthday and besides this I don't know what else to do yet..."

"It depends about what your reply will be but I can pretty much tell already what you picked."

From Kuchel Hanji couldn't hide anything and knowing this Hanji could only admit the truth to her.

"I plan to try it out and give him a chance to date me.."

"I knew it! And this is why I have already an idea to what only YOU could give my son to surprise Him."

"Only me?" These words peeked Hanji's interest. This was most likely the kind of special she was looking for.

"Yes, only someone like you. A person loving my son."

Taking Hanji's arm Kuchel dragged her through the mall in search for a certain shop she knew did exist here. At first Hanji had high hopes for finally finding the special something she was searching for to give Levi until they stopped in front of the certain shop. Frozen to the spot the brunette stared at the shop sign and the inside of it, feeling her heart skipping a beat or two before it sank to the bottom of her legs.

"Kuchel... why.. are we standing in front of a expensive lingerie brand store?"

"Because you wanted something special and something which would surprise Levi?"

Kuchel said those words as if these were no big deal. But of course they were for Hanji! Feeling as red as a tomato turning into as she looked at Kuchel with a shocked expression. She even grabbed her by her shoulders as if to shake her lightly. She cannot be serious!

"Are you serious!?"

"I'm always serious my dear Hanji. Don't freak out it's just lingerie. And you have an expert with you remember?"

Kuchel winked at her and just pulled the still freaked out Hanjj with her inside.

Lowering her voice Hanji whispered.

"He's your son! You are implying I-I should you know doing what with him right away!"

"Won't you? After waiting so many years for you... you think my 18years old son will be able to hold himself back? He's my precious son but as well a male and they sometimes rather think with their male genital."

Kuchel's reasoning was logical but still Hanji felt so embarrassed just thinking over it.

"I.. that's... I don't know!"

"Well, trying some on won't hurt, right? You can keep them for a later time too."

Kuchel pushed her inside after giving Hanji no room for excuses. She was death set on it.

Hanji felt out of place and lost. She was not the type which ever EVER was shopping for lingerie for the sake of looking sexy. Especially knowing her cup size wasn't the biggest she felt like she had no real need to do so or right.

After Kuchel had questioned her about her size the woman was none stop able grabbing many different models of lingerie's and showing them to Hanji. Some Hanji saw were so thin clothed and covering barely anything... just thinking about wearing it made her blush and quickly shaking her head in response.

In the end having found 3 models Hanji got pushed inside a cabin to try them on.

"Tell me if you need help." Kuchel said from outside as she waited.

"Kuchel can I ask you something as well?" Hanji asked a little hesitant after a moment of silence.

"Sure what is wrong?"

"Why are you okay with me dating your son? You are very supportive of this relationship I might have with him soon."

Waiting for Kuchel's reply Hanji started undressing and to try on the first bra. The red one.

"Why should I not Hanji?" Kuchel amused questioned her back. "You are a gentle and kind young woman. I know you since years now too and you know my son since a few years as well. You two are both 6years apart only which is still in my book a normal age gap. I would be a worried mother if my child would have fallen in love with an older woman 10years or 15years older than him but not if it is only 6years. Or if my child would be a player and use one girl after another. This would shock me."

Hanji grunted. She could never imagine Levi be like this. Levi detested players, people which looked down at woman. He scoffed at movies many times if a character turned out to be that way.

In the meanwhile the brunette was done getting changed, looking at herself in the mirror with the red lingerie set on. It was somehow not to her liking.

Hearing Hanji defeated sigh Kuchel couldn't help it but peeked inside, making Hanji yelp in surprise and cover herself at first.

"K-kuchel!?"

"Hmm it does not seem to be fitting well. The design looked not bad but it does not look very good on you. Your chest gets not pushed nicely up as well..."

"Well sorry my chest is small... compared to other woman.." Hanji pouted with pink cheeks. "Could you get out so I can change?"

Kuchel stepped back away while laughing a little.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. Your body looks good. You are tall and have long legs, slim and have nice curves and your chest is not as small as you make it out to be."

Everything what the black haired woman had added to say to praise her afterwards made Hanji grow red even more.

"And you are surely Levi's type. My son is having a long leg fetish I assume having seen his hidden porn folder once on his computer. And glasses they were wearing too and not really with a big chest..."

"I get it! I get it! I will not even dare to ask why you saw his folder."

Interrupting Kuchel before she could continue embarrassing her or Levi, Hanji tried on the next lingerie set. This time a black model.

But the black one was not really what she found good either. The pattern to make the set look sexy was not much noticeable. And it kinda felt uncomfortable to wear. So only one was left. A dark purple set with black pattern decorated.

As she put the last lingerie set on Hanji stared at herself in the mirror for a while, saying nothing at all. The material was very good feeling on her body. Her chest looked somehow bigger than usual, pushing her breasts up on the right places she supposed?

Her cleavage and lower body was nicely showing but she didn't felt too much uncovered. The pattern was looking pretty and was very visible with the different black and purple colors.

The long silence even bothered Kuchel and so she ended up looking inside the dressing cabin, a knowing smirk appearing at her face as she looked at Hanji still staring at herself in the mirror speechless.

"Seems like we got the right set."

* * *

Kuchel insisted to buy the lingerie for Hanji until she gave up protesting and let the woman do so.

"I will quickly go to the restroom. Will you wait here Hanji? I will be back quickly than we can eat something, what do you say? They have a good cafe here with good pastries."

"Sure..."

And so Hanji was left alone in the mall. Luckily for her a bench was nearby to sit onto which she did. Her legs were starting to kill her in those high heeled shoes. She shouldn't have worn the red heels even if she liked them a lot and fit to her red pullover.

"Hanji?"

Blinking surprised Hanji looked up being eye to eye with Moblit Berner looking as surprised as her for meeting him here.

"Moblit? Fancy meeting you here. Christmas shopping?"

Looking at his many bags he was carrying with him Moblit nodded and spotted her own bag. His cheeks turning red as he read the brand name for the close by lingerie shop on it. Noticing Moblit spotted her bag, Hanji quickly put her jacket over her bag to hide it and coughed.

"Well... haha... aren't those heavy? Take a seat if you want." Hanji offered while she avoided eye contact with him.

"Thanks.. I will take you up on the offer."

Sitting down next to her Moblit didn't know what to do next. He felt pretty nervous, his feelings for her still were existing inside him... even after she had told him she is not looking for a relationship at the moment and they should remain friends.

"After the holidays work will keep us busy a lot. Better be prepared Moblit."

Hanji started a conversation first. Anything was better than this uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, I will."

"Are you doing well Moblit? Any plans for Christmas? You look a little down..."

Her question made the tall man bit his lip. Taking a deep breath before he readied himself he turned around to her side and grabbed her hands.

"Actually... I am still thinking about the thing that happened between us."

"Moblit-" Hanji tried to stop him but Moblit continued.

"If you have time during Christmas would you like to spend it together and we could-"

"I am having other plans already Moblit and-" Hanji started already as another woman voice interrupted her.

"Sorry it took so long Hanji. Who is this guy?"

Narrowing her eyes Kuchel stared at their hands. Hanji quickly pulled her hands free and sighed.

Just great. It couldn't get any more complicated could it?

"This is Moblit Berner my assistant at work. And Moblit this is Kuchel Ackerman. The mother of Levi Ackerman."

Moblit gulped, his eyes widening visible to anyone upon hearing who this other woman was. Kuchel held out her hand to shake his, smiling sweetly at him but as soon as he took it he felt her strong grip and how she painfully crushed his hand between her fingers.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Berner. I'm Kuchel Ackerman. So you are Hanji's assistant? It's nice knowing you keep helping her out."

To Kuchel's luck Hanji's phone started ringing and as soon as Kuchel spotted her son's number on the display she smirked.

"Go get it. Don't mind us."

"Eh? Okay...?"

Hanji was already thinking to ignore Levi because she was worried about Moblit and Kuchel meeting each other. But Levi didn't stop calling her and Kuchel said it was fine.. so in the end she went to answer her phone.

As soon as Hanji was busy with Levi, Kuchel leaned a little closer and whispered so only Moblit was able to hear her.

"Levi would be worried if his girlfriend would put herself into too much danger or overwork herself."

"G-girlfriend!? They are... dating?" He stuttered.

My 18years old son and Hanji are very much in love and dating yes." Kuchel lied a little since they would be in a few days only be a thing.

"My probably in the future daughter in law as well is very precious to me too... so I will ask you kindly to remain just her close friend that looks out for her during work in a platonic manner and accept your loss and broken heart like a grown up man you are."

Threatening Moblit enough Kuchel stepped away, her kind sweet smile still on her face.

Moblit felt like his soul left his body however. He could only watch Kuchel approach Hanji and ask her something before she took Hanji's phone from her who was being more than a little confused.

"Mum!? Why are you wanting to speak with me?" She heard her son on the other line with an irritated voice. He wanted to talk with Hanji and not his mother.

"Don't be like that my son. You can see Hanji soon enough." Kuchel smirked knowing her son way too well. "I just wanted to inform you, you have to thank your mother a lot soon."

Levi raised one of his eyebrows as he took a sip of his tea, sitting on the couch watching Farlan and Isabel play video games. He just set out on this round to call Hanji.

"What do you mean? What happened?" He had a bad feeling about this.

"Told your rival, what was his name again Moblit? Anyway I told him nicely he has lost and should keep his hands of Hanji my future daughter in law."

Spatting out his tea Levi started coughing a lot on the other line. Farlan and Isabel both stopped playing and looked at Levi confused.

"Mother! Are you kidding me!?"

"Never. I'm giving you back to Hanji now."

Handing the phone back to a confused Hanji as she took it, the brunette raised it to her ear.

"Levi? You still there?"

"...What is going on? Where are you two? Who is with you!?"

Getting bombarded by questions Hanji was not even able to answer him at first.

"I'm in the mall remember? Grocery shopping with your mother? We just... run into Moblit there and I introdu-"

"Him!?"

Levi almost jumped up from his chair until he remembered his mother's words and relaxed again.

"... as I was about to say before you interrupted me. I introduced the two of them. And than you called me and here we are."

"Is this all? He didn't do anything?"

Hanji rolled her eyes. Here it was the jealousy.

"Told him I would be not able to spend time with him on Christmas as he asked me. He said he still cannot stop thinking about last time."

Hanji told him the truth despite knowing she made him furious. But keeping it a secret would make him angry too.

"I'm going to murder him..." Levi growled.

"Levi... no murder threats. I told him no remember?"

"Fine..." he obeyed which made her chuckle.

"Good boy. Now I will hang up to keep your mother not waiting any longer. Will see you on the 24th, okay? Bye."

Hanging up Hanji couldn't help but smile before she went up to Kuchel and a still very shocked looking Moblit.

"What happened to him? Kuchel what did you do?"

"Me?" Kuchel asked innocent. "Nothing~"

Waking up from his shock state Moblit gulped and grabbed his bags quickly.

"I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Miss Ackerman and Hanji. We will see each other at work next year then."

"Sure we will. See you at work then Moblit..."

And lastly Moblit was gone taking his escape as quickly as possible before Kuchel could attack him 'kindly' again.

Hanji eyed kuchel with a questioning look. Something she did do but she couldn't tell what. Probably it was better if she didn't know either. Ackermans were scary and mother and son were a lot alike.

* * *

On the 24th December. Early in the morning Hanji's doorbell rang. She grunted searching for her classes on her bedside table. Putting them on she crawled out of her bed wih half closed eyes. Putting on her sleeping robe and her slippers she went to the door, shuttering as the cold from outside hit her face. Feeling fully awake however now as she was looking down at Levi, dressed in thick winter clothes.

It had snowed during the whole night and turned the outside into a dreamlike winter landscape.

"...you know how early it is? What's with your Ackerman's and standing at my doorway so early."

Hanji yawned tiredly and stepped aside to let him in. It was 7o'clock in the morning only for goddamn sake. Levi walked inside but before he went past her Levi stepped on his tip toes and planted a short kiss on her right cheek.

Hanji surely blinked confused and surprised while Levi merely pointed with his finger upwards.

"Your mistletoe hangs still up, remember?"

After he explained it to her he walked inside in direction to her kitchen.

"You still didn't answer my question Levi!" Closing the door Hanji went after him. In the kitchen she found him already rummaging in her kitchen and only now she noticed he had a bag with him and it smelled delicious outside of it.

"You know I sleep not many hours. I was awake since a while already and bored. Went even to the bakery for a nice breakfast for us." while Levi explained himself he started brewing for her, her deadly coffee she needed every morning to be awake and functioning properly how she always explains herself. Levi rather preferred his tea.

"Thanks. I forgive you then for waking me up so early."

Taking out plates and knife and forks and everything they needed she decorated the table and a little while later they were able to sit down and enjoy a nice comfortable breakfast.

"So Levi what do you want to do today? Any wishes?" Hanji asked after they were done and started cleaning up a little again.

"I don't need to do much. Just being here with you is enough."

He muttered honestly making Hanji stop with whatever she was doing.

"Levi... come on. I want to give you a special day until it is the 25th at midnight."

Going up to him she stopped behind him, placing her arms around him, her head resting on top of his own, only the back of his chair separating them from where he was sitting.

"Hanji?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing..?"

"Hugging you from behind and resting my chin on top of your head because you have a good short size" She smirked teasingly before she chuckled to lighten the mood and continued to speak. "Anyway... let's think of something we can do. Later you get your cake and your presents. I luckily have made the cake already yesterday. But it's still a few hours until then because you came so early."

Thinking for a while Levi got an idea.

"Let's stay inside... it's cold as hell outside anyway. I prefer the warmth over the cold."

"Okay any idea what you would like to do inside?"

"I still need to beat you on that game of yours and you said you wanted to watch some movies lately. I would prefer to just have a lazy day on the couch with you... a blanket and to at least cuddle a little."

Levi was sure she would decline on the cuddling part even if he really liked her hugs, just proving it to him at the moment even... nevertheless he decided to try his luck out.

"Okay. But let me take a shower first. I planned to take one BEFORE you would arrive but you ruined my whole plans."

With this the brunette woman went out of the kitchen and into the bathroom leaving Levi confused and a little shocked behind.

"She didn't deny it did she?"

About 30minutes later Hanji came back downstairs dressed in a striped black and yellow pullover and some comfortable blue Jeans, her hair again back into her ponytail as well. she found Levi to her amusement with a cleaning bandana on his head and around his mouth, currently being busy collecting up some fallen off needles from Hanji's big Christmas tree in her living room. Avoiding the few presents which were placed under them skillfully while he cleaned.

The next thing Hanji noticed was the additional present which magically appeared underneath her tree which made her smile knowing from exactly who it could only be.

"Is my living real beautiful tree not to the liking of the biggest clean freak on earth? It's a real one Levi they will loose some needles from time to time."

Hearing her voice addressing him Levi went up from his kneeling position and pulled the banana off his mouth to speak.

"Every year they make a mess even in my house. Tch another reason why I am no fan of Christmas."

"Celebrating with all of your family can be a pain I acknowledge this much but it's only us two together this year. Don't say you hate spending time with me."

Ignoring Hanji's complains Levi changed the subject back to something he always had wondered.

"Speaking of family.. what is with yours? You never really talked much about them."

Levi himself was surprised he only released now how Hanji never much mentioned them. She spoke of her friends always and very fondly as well, but never did he hear much over her parents. The only thing he knew was that they were still alive and she having an older sister and an older brother.

Hanji paused saying nothing while she continued getting everything they needed ready, blankets, enough pillows and the gaming consoles and movies.

Levi was almost sure she didn't hear him as she suddenly spoke.

"Long story short, they are the exact opposite of your mother. Your mother is kind and accepting my mother or father were never. I am the oddball, the abnormal in my family and they reminded me of this everyday. My siblings are all married already, have blessed them with grandchildren while I jumped in my younger days from one short relationship to another, lost my virginity to an asshole they never approved off and were in the end even right about how he was no good." He could see her frowning at this. "He cheated on me and they told me he would eventually but love makes blind and naivety too. And than I focused on my job more than love which bothered them too and so I as soon as I could went out of the house and got this small apartment here. Than I lost my job and started babysitting you to pay my bills and found the new job thanks to Erwin and here we are were we are standing now."

"I see sounds like a pain in the ass of a family."

"They are. I still love them somehow because they are my family but I don't really want to visit them. Calling them on Christmas or their and my birthdays is enough." Hanji plopped down on the sofa after she was done.

Somehow thinking over her parents made her feel a little down. She recalled the phone call she had with them even yesterday complaining to her how she never visits them and her other 'better' siblings caring much more about them. About how she still is seeing no one and how her time would start to be ticking soon if she continues being that way. She was only 24years old! There was still time!

Of course Hanji didn't mention Levi to them yet and how it could be she was soon not single anymore. This could make them happy but as soon as they learned he is only 18years old they might be disappointed with her again and start another argument. Levi being too young, running away from her after a few years or months and leaving her alone again.

Noticing Hanji's problematic expression Levi put his cleaning supplies away, took his bandanas off and sat down next to her. Without a word he pulled her to him to have her lean against his side.

"I don't mind your abnormal self. Hanji is Hanji and this is good enough."

A little smile appeared on her face as she leaned closer to him and closed her eyes.

In the end they stayed like this for a while until Hanji felt good enough again and they started playing some games on Hanji's playstation 4. They even found Erwin online and played with him for a while until they had enough and grew hungry. Levi told Hanji he will make them something since he is a better cook than her. Hanji at first protested but gave up in the end and let Levi be.

He made for them what she had left in her house, Rice omelette. Hanji squealed in delight as soon as the first spoon entered her mouth.

"Okay I accept you are the god in the kitchen and a clean freak."

Hanji muttered with a full mouth, making Levi groan.

"Chew and than speak shitty glasses."

He ordered while he ate too.

Swallowing quickly Hanji stuck her tongue out.

"Accept my compliment about how good it is. You should cook for me more often."

"Maybe if you ask nicely or I could teach you." He offered and smirked a little tiny bit. Cooking with her could be both interesting and nice or chaotic and be a mess.

After they finished eating they decided to switch to watch some movies now. It got a lot colder now too and so they huddled up under the blanket together. Levi didn't complain as Hanji again curled up against him and he even could trap his arm around her shoulder without her complaining over it.

Time passed quickly and in around 1hour it would be midnight now. Levi felt how his body started to itch and his mind became slowly more and more restless. Not long anymore and he would be an adult and not long anymore until Hanji would answer him to their deal.

Returning from the kitchen Hanji carried a beautiful decorated cake with her. He had a red/pink color with chocolate syrup on the top. Strawberries and blueberries were on the top along with a candle in the form of an 18 and a little chocolate shield with the text 'Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas' on it.

Levi watched her walk closer until he couldn't help himself leaning closer to her and hug her from behind from the sofa he was sitting on.

Hanji almost let the plate with the cake fall down upon the sudden body contact and blushed embarrassed which soon turned into slight annoyance.

"Levi... what are you doing..? I almost dropped your cake."

He didn't cared as she scolded him and just buried his head more into her back, his grip strengthening around her torso too.

"I cannot move like this.. you release this? What's going suddenly into you?"

"Look at the clock..."

Hanji did as he muttered into her back. Still he was not making any move to let her go obviously.

The clock read about 45min until midnight and Hanji could understand what his problem was. Chuckling a little she sighed understanding.

"45minutes still Levi. Let me at least put the cake on the table. I put a lot of time into making this cake for you. Come on now be a big brave boy and let me go."

Levi reluctantly let her go so Hanji could safety put her cake down on the cafe table in her living room.

"Time should hurry up..."

"It will soon be midnight little man."

Sitting down again next to him Hanji ruffled his hair like he were a little kid until he slapped her hand away.

Levi pouted and waited. He couldn't concentrate on the series they were watching anymore, his eyes glued to the clock on his phone display.

23:30, 23:40, 23:50... the last episode has just ended and it was only 5 more minutes until midnight. Hanji figured they wouldn't watch TV anymore today and turned it off. Getting up from the sofa she picked up two presents from the tree and placed them next to the cake on the table.

"I am placing your presents already on the table and let's change the mood a little."

Turning the light off the only light that remained was the light from the Christmas tree and the light from the cake as she lit the candle. It gave a nice cozy atmosphere as Hanji sat down next to him and pushed the cake in front of him.

"One more minute..." Hanji checked his clock and the running seconds. As soon as the clock flipped to midnight Hanji started singing happy birthday. Levi knew she wanted to be nice but it only grew him more impatient. He only wanted to blow this candle out already and move on.

After she was done she smiled.

"Blow out the candle and don't forget to wish for something! Adult Levi."

He was quick and blew the candle out. Finally this was done.

"That's right I am an adult now."

In a matter of seconds Levi had her pushed down onto the sofa and climbed on top of her.

"Levi..?" Hanji's face flamed up. She knew what he wanted from her, however it was still hard to tell him and made her heart race.

"Hanji... you know what I want..."

His blue greyish eyes were piercing into her soul making her shy and she had to look away to the side, unable to look him directly into his eyes anymore.

"Hanji.." he whispered right into her ear, blowing lightly into it and making her whimper. "Don't ignore me..."

Taking a deep breath before she exhaled again, trying to collect herself as much as she could she said those words very quietly out she needed to say since long now.

"I love you... you won the deal..."

In a matter of seconds Levi had grabbed her face and turned her around to face him and crashed his lips onto hers.

Like a switch was flipped over Levi hungrily kissed her, deepened the kiss until they were out of breath and had to separate for air.

Afterwards Levi just lied down onto her and hugged her, his head resting in the crack of her neck. She could feel him smiling like an idiot on her skin as she put her hands around his body, hugging him softly to her. One of her hands finding his hair and caressing over his undercut.

"Say it again" Levi mumbled against her skin.

"I love you." She sighed.

She felt how his lips was brushing against her neck.

"Again."

She blushed how many more times he needed it to hear?

"I love you.."

"Again."

She felt how he kissed her neck softly. Groaning Hanji blushed even more.

"I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU! For goddamn sake Levi Ackerman I LOVE YOU! Stop teasing me!"

"Me too since freaking years, shitty glasses."

Leaving her neck alone Levi pushed his upper body up enough to attack her lips again. He felt Hanji's arms move around his neck pulling him closer to her and he just couldn't help but smirk still like an idiot.

"Levi... your presents?"

"Don't care. My best present I got already." He mumbled against her skin, happily leaving a red mark on her body. But as his hands traveled to her shirt to crawl his hands under it and push it up Hanji stopped him and grabbed his hands.

"Wait Levi!"

"Why?" He pouted feeling irritated now.

Seeing his irritated look with his puppy dog eyes followed soon after, it made her roll her eyes. So cute yet she had to stop him if she wanted to do this right according to her plan.

"Because I say so and I am the older one here."

Pushing her body up she got Levi to move down from her much to his disappointment until she tackled him all of a sudden and successfully flipped their positions.

"I told you, you will unwrap your presents first now."

Pulling her pullover over her head she revealed her body to him or rather her body with the sexy lingerie underneath it.

His mouth gaped open and his cheeks turned red seeing her like this on top of him.

"Fuck... you are sexy.."

"So... you like it?"

"Liking it is an understatement."

He let her hands move down to his grey hoodie and pull it up to reveal his abs. Damn them and now she was finally able to examine them closely and touch them with her own fingers.

Her fingertips ghosting over his skin made him grin.

"Liking what you see too? Or touch rather."

Hanji blushed and stopped immediately.

"Hey, idiot don't stop."

Pushing himself up enough he pulled his grey hoodie off to reveal his complete upper body to her. His clothes joined her own on the floor.

"Can I now?"

He asked hesitantly waiting for her to nod until his hands trailed down her sides of her body, tickling her all the while his head moved closer to kiss her lips than move down to her neck and lastly to plant a kiss on her cleavage.

He wanted to let himself time just exploring her body and kiss her over and over again.

Meanwhile Hanji decided to change the activity a little and opened the zipper to his pants before her hands slipped into them and started touching his hard bulge hidden inside it. She chuckled hearing him groan and he had to break his kiss.

"Let me take care of this, okay?"

"But Hanji... we cannot go all the way because..." he hated to admit it but he did not bring any condoms with him. He wasn't thinking he would get this lucky today and now he was and could not which annoyed him greatly.

"Don't worry. I got this. You will lose your virginity today if you want to give it to me~"

Her hands grabbed one of the wrapped presents on the table and she handed it to him to unwrap it. Confused he took it and opened it carefully. Inside was a box of condoms. Filled with many to use for them.

"See I got this."

To be honest now he was curious what was in the other one.

"Can I open the other one too?"

"Oh so now you got curious?"

Hanji was amused but handed his last package which was a lot smaller than the other one to him. "Merry Christmas Levi is this then."

"Yours is still under tree by the way..."

"I noticed the extra one you placed under it. I will open it later after we are done with everything."

Nodding his head, Levi's attention went back to his little present in his hands. Carefully unwrapping it revealed a little black box.

"And no, I am not proposing to you for marriage. Step after step and we are only dating now."

Opening the little black box it revealed a key which confused Levi even more.

"It's a spare key to my apartment. I believe I can trust you to be a responsible adult and not be a perverted creep and I can let my... boyfriend enter whenever he wants. Without having to wake me up again at 7o'clock like this." She blushed knowing it was a kinda fast and bold move. "Besides we know each other since years and so I don't think I am too fast and-"

Levi cut her off with another kiss before he pulled her in for a hug and shut her up completely.

"Thank you Hanji."

"No problem Levi."

Soon after Levi gently pushed her backwards and switched their positions again to be on top of her.

"Actions are better than words... so let me prove to you really now how much I love you and continue where we left off a year ago."

Hanji didn't object his idea feeling warm all around her despite the cold weather as Levi pulled the blanket back a little over them and started to shower with his long locked away affection and love for her.

* * *

"Ughh... yes, yes.." Hanji groaned exhausted and still tired. With half lit eyes she blindly fished around on her bedside table only to figure out this was not hers but Levi's cellphone ringing up a storm.

"Levi get onto your phone and shut it up I want to sleep... be a good boyfriend and deal with it.. your sex exhausted girlfriend is tired."

Mumbling this Hanji went back to sleep, feeling how Levi shifted his body besides her and reached to grab his phone. Tired looking just like her. Both had managed after a while to reach the bedroom and continued making love there too. Good thing Hanji had a whole box ready and not just one.

Boyfriend and girlfriend.. these words still made Levi's heart skip a beat or two. Everything felt almost unreal how he had a naked beautiful Hanji Zoe next to him in bed and could touch her, cuddle with her and more as much as he wanted because he was her lover, her boyfriend. She was his and no one else.

Reading the phone display it said Kenny. Annoyed a little Levi picked up.

"Stop calling me at what- 3o'clock in the morning!? Are you insane!?"

Levi hissed quietly into the phone.

"Are ya finally an adult and lost ya virginity to your girlfriend Hanji? Kuchel wants to know too."

Levi rolled his eyes. He just wanted to go back cuddling Hanji to him and sleep. They maybe slept since half an hour only too.

"Yes, we are together and now let me sleep. Do not call me ever again at this hour."

Kenny couldn't respond anymore even as Levi hung up on him.

"Damn brat just hanging up on me."

Putting his cellphone away Kenny took out his wallet and pulled out a 100$ bank note he handed to a smirking Kuchel next to him.

"Told you my son, your nephew would be dating since today Hanji but you didn't believe me."

"I won't be betting against ya again, sister. The brat finally grew up and became a full adult and even snatched himself a damn interesting woman. Must be his best Christmas and Birthday ever."

Taking the money Kuchel smiled. Both sitting in the Ackerman resistance in the living room, both of them enjoying a glass of wine together.

"Yes, it must me. I am happy for him. Happy Birthday and Merrcy Christmas my son." Kuchel smiled as she let out a toast for her precious son.


End file.
